Way of the Wolf
by Just a little coy
Summary: Four new hopefuls arrive at Beacon to become the next generation of protectors to the people of Remnant, but will they succeed? Are they strong enough to be able to defeat the evils of the world, or even to rid their hearts of darkness? OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A new year at Beacon and with it a new crop of young students wishing to become the next protectors and heroes of the people. All of which are arriving by airship at the port at the front of campus. They file out immediately after the ships touch down with an array of emotions clear on their faces. Excitement, hope, nervousness are among the most common. But there is one that has a look on her face that is completely out of place here. She stands in the center of the walkway leading to the center of the campus staring at the intricate spires taking up the view with a look of disdain.

~Ammy~

I arrived at beacon with a tired sigh. It's only four years, I keep telling myself, just need to get it over with. At least there will be no one who knows me here. That is the only consolation I can think of for being here, that and I will be treated like everyone else.

Lost in my thoughts, most of my peers already passed by and into the school proper. The last two were nearing where I stood when I heard one whisper, "I can't believe they really allow animals here." Curious, but not wanting to eavesdrop, I swiveled my ear towards the people approaching. "Out of the way animal," I heard one say under his breath behind me, just before I was pushed and stumbled to the side of the walk way.

After regaining my balance, I looked to see two guys walking away chuckling to each other. Not exactly what I was thinking when I wanted equal treatment, I thought to myself. Though I did realize that I had, in fact, been standing lost in though in the middle of the path. Well, better get moving before someone else thinks they are funny. And, after that encounter there was another thought that entered my mind as I made my way to the entrance hall. This may end up being even worse than I hoped.

~Rikku~

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" I almost shout to myself in my eagerness to be at Beacon. "Just four years 'till I will be an official huntress. And, I just can't wait till I get to see some real action!"

The people around me however were just trying their best to ignore me. But, the guy next to me finally lost all of his patience with my excitement. "Will you PLEASE keep it down," he said to me said with a scowl, and with a quick glance around I saw everyone else around me with the same look.

"Sorry. I'm just really pumped up to be here," I said to them with a sheepish smile.

"Yea, we can tell," he replied with a tired, monotone voice before turning back toward the stage.

Even these buzzkills can't ruin this day. I say to myself looking to the stage, practically bouncing in place waiting for the welcome speech. And before I could annoy anyone else with my hyper ramblings, the headmaster took the stage.

~Shiva~

That speech was a bit of a downer if you ask me. It is also a bit weird that we all are put together in one room. The events of the day were going through my mind as I processed everything while I laid out my sleeping bag. But with being Beacon and all, they should know what they are doing. Just before I could get comfortable, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see an embarrassed looking blond girl sitting next to me. "Excuse me, but I think it would be a good idea to put something on to sleep in while here."

I look at my wardrobe, then to those around me. I could see all the guys staring or peeking, while the girls looking rather upset at me. Trying to understand what everyone is looking at, I ask the girl next to me, "what is everyone looking at?"

"What do you mean 'what are they looking at?!' You are not wearing anything!" She all but screeched at me.

"Yes I am," I replied calmly.

"Just underwear is not appropriate here!" She exclaimed looking rather exasperated. "There are a bunch of guys here! You can't just be walking around practically naked."

"Ah, I see. I did not think about others feeling uncomfortable. I will go change into something suitable." I said while standing up, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom to change.

When I returned to my sleeping spot, my neighbor slapped herself in the forehead. I looked at her with concern, but before I could ask if she was alright she spoke. "That outfit is hardly any better," she says tiredly behind the hand still hiding her face.

"It is too hot in here to wear much else. And, now I have a shirt and shorts," trying to placate her.

She just gives me a leveled stare, but still had a blush, and says, "those are practically underwear. But, whatever," giving a sigh. "I tried to help, but if you want to walk around naked I can't stop you," then lies down on her side with her back to me. Feeling a bit confused I lied down on my bedroll with even more thoughts to process now.

~Red~

After dealing with humans all day yesterday, it seems I'll finally be able to let out some frustration. I thought with a wolfish grin. It was first thing the next morning and all new students are now standing in a line next to some cliffs. The headmaster was giving another speech but I tuned it out after he said what we need to get. I was not very happy with him, he is too condescending for my taste. He doesn't know my past, but still goes on about us not really knowing anything.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a student was launched off the cliff and into the forest with a lot of yelling. Seeing this got my blood pumping, eager to get some action. "Time for some fun," as soon as the words left my mouth, I was shot into the air and flying into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

~Red~

I landed on the forest floor with a jarring, thud. Absorbing the force into my semblance, I immediately got ready for a fight. I pulled out the one-handed blade I took with me, and scanned the immediate area for anything hostile. Making sure that I was alone, and getting my bearings, I started moving roughly to the north.

After walking for a few minutes it seemed as if I would never run into anything. I could easily hear and smell battles taking place around me. But, I am not going to jump into a battle alongside someone I knew nothing about and end up getting stuck with them, especially if they were a human. Just as I finished cursing my luck, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Through the trees I saw a white shape moving through the foliage. Thinking that it could be a Grimm mask catching the light, I moved to head it off while keeping myself hidden.

I was crouched in the bushes next to an animal trail that was about 10 ft away, which seemed to be what the white figure was using to navigate. When it came into full view, I was completely stunned at what I saw. It was another wolf Faunus with stark white hair, whose pointed ears were shaped just like mine. She had a simple white shirt with red stitching, red jeans, and a red bead necklace. The center bead of the necklace was a bit larger than its counterparts and was clear with a red spiral in the center instead of a solid color. She had a targe or small shield strapped to her right arm. It was a mossy green and looked like it had some decoration carved into it. I could see a sword's handle protruding from her back along with the leather strap across her chest that held it. But, what really left me stunned was her beauty. She looked incredible, with the light hitting her hair, making it seem to glow against the dark wooded background.

As she was about to walk past my hiding spot, she suddenly stopped directly in front of me. From here, I could see her close her eyes and sigh. After she opened her eyes, she made some gesture with her right hand, which was mostly obscured by the bushes. Then seemed to stand still, staring ahead as if looking at something. While trying to figure out what she is up to, I failed to notice the vine snaking its way toward me until it wrapped tightly around my ankle. Next thing I knew was being dragged through the bushes by my ankle in the direction of the trail. And when I stopped, I was on my back looking up into the yellow eyes of the beautiful, white wolf Faunus. At this point, all my mind could process was how her golden eyes put my dull brown to shame.

After a short staring contest she let out a small sigh and said, "are you just going to lie there or are you going to tell me why you were in the bushes watching me?"

Still reeling from everything that just happened, all I could manage was "thought you were a Grimm?" Like I was not even sure what I was doing.

"Right, a Grimm. Even while I was standing right in front of you," she said with a flat voice, while glaring down at me. Before I could defend myself she gave another sigh, "just forget it, we have things to do," and started down the path again.

I quickly pushed myself up and dusted the worst of the dirt off of my worn, black jacket and pants, and pulled a twig out of my red hair. I replaced my sword in its scabbard, then quickly caught up to the other, slightly shorter, Faunus. And, was caught by another surprise. I didn't notice until I got behind her, but she also had a fluffy white tail with a black tip. This was surprising as having multiple traits is very unusual. I could also get a good look at her sword now too. It looked to be a long sword with a slight bulge in the center of the blade like a gladus. It was also very decorative with the blade and handle colored a pastel green, and the hand guard was made of intricate, bright blue swirls. But I shouldn't start staring again, so I walked up next to her and began to apologize for acting like an idiot. "Sorry for staring, I just did't want to approach someone I wouldn't like."

She glanced over to me with a much less annoyed look than before, "that's fine then." After a short pause, "so we should get to know each other then. What's your name?"

"Just call me Red."

She gave me a questioning look, "I know people like to name their kids after colors, but that is a bit... uncreative." In return I give her a hard stare which she ignored, "well it does not really matter. You can call me Ammy."

"Amy?"

"No it's pronounced am-me. But either way, you were the first person I have seen in the woods, how about you?"

A little thrown off by her ability to cut through conversation I reply, "same, only heard others in the distance."

"Then partners it is."

"Partners?"

"Yeah, did you not hear the headmaster?" Giving a surprised look.

"I guess I missed that part."

"I see" she said with a sigh, "anyway it looks like a clearing up ahead."

~Ammy~

It seems my partner might be an idiot, but at least he seems nice enough. And, if the scars on his caramel skin and toned muscles are anything to go on, he should be physically capable. Even if his weapon looks rather underwhelming. Being another wolf Faunus could be beneficial as well. Anyway, I should be focused on the 'deadly' forest. The said forest opened up to a field and on the opposite side of that empty space lie some ruins. "Looks like our destination over there," I said. Red gave a nod in agreement and we started toward the ruins. As we neared the ruins, we both stopped, ears swiveling back to the woods.

"Hear that?" Red asked.

"Seems more students are on the way."

"And they are not very quiet. Lets just get what we came for and get out of here," Red said and turned to get a the relic.

He must really not like people, too bad they are already here. I watched as the first person exited the trees yelling at the another girl following her. "C'mon lets get going I grabbed a relic," Red said when he got back from the ruins.

"What don't want to meet new people?" I teased. Then stooped when I realized what I was saying, confused as to why I was teasing someone.

"No, besides they are acting obnoxious," he said, brushing off my comment.

"Alright, what was the relic?" Moving the conversation forward. Red raised up his free hand showing a palm sized glass sphere with red spirals throughout to answer my question. When I saw it I touched my necklace, surprised at the resemblance to the bead on it.

"We should really get moving now," Red said while looking into the nearby forest and placed the relic in his pocket.

"Do you see something?"

I did not get an answer as a new voice cut in from behind us, "hey you guys already get your thing?" We both turn to see a short, tan, bubbly blond. She wore olive shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue headband holding her hair up, out of her face and showing off her green eyes. On her arms were large, rough looking metal gauntlets reaching up to her elbow and completely covered her hands. All around her waist on a belt were numerous ammunition magazines, though I could not see the gun they belonged to.

There was another girl beside the blond, who was about my height, who looked rather off with a glazed look to her eyes. She wore loose fitting blue and black robes with six large, silver bracelets with thick light blue stripe in the center and a sturdy pouch on her left hip. Her hair was a light blue, with seemingly random parts braided, and eyes to match. Which were even more pronounced by her dark skin tone. She also does not have any obvious weapons. Seems the blond and I are the only two who look prepared.

"You know, that relic we are suppose to get?" the blond continued, breaking me out from my analysis.

"Yes, Red here grabbed one from the ruins over there," I said pointing to Red, then to the ruins. I also saw Red scowling out of the corner of my eye when I pointed.

"Cool!" she almost shouted and ran off to the ruins leaving her partner behind.

"Alright Red," turning to him, "lets go."

"Not happening," he said with a wolfish grin, dropping into a ready fighting stance, ears back, and facing the woods. That's when I realized, too late, that his eagerness to leave was to avoid danger rather than people.

I turned to the new arrivals, just as the blond was jogging back, "get ready you two." I drew my sword and got into my stance. Shield and sword at the ready for whatever was charging through the woods, and getting louder by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

~Ammy~

A pack of beowolves, with an alpha leading from the back, burst from the tree line charging for us, eager to rip us apart.

"I got this!" the blond yelled jumping in front of us and pointing her gauntlets at the Grimm. A barrel popped out from the outside of each of her gauntlets, between her elbow and pinkie finger, then opened fire into the center of the pack. Bullets pouring out of the boxes on her upper arms, through the barrels on the gauntlets, and straight into the Grimm. Flinching slightly from the sudden sound of gun fire, I noticed the pack starting to split to each side to avoid the bullets and surround us.

"Red, cover the left!" I shouted over the machine guns and Red sprinted to protect that flank. I then turned to the blue haired girl shouted, "cover your partner, I got the right!" She nodded, I was slightly taken aback at the intense look in her eyes compared to the previous glazed over one but, it is not a priority. Sprinting to cover the right and to keep the pack from encircling us, I met with my first target. Easily ducking under it's wide swipe, I countered, cutting into it's ribs and trough it's chest. I cut through a four more with the same ease, their movements slow and obvious and leaving plenty of openings. These must be really young Grimm if they are this sloppy, I thought now that my side is clear. I looked left to see the only Grimm still alive is the alpha who was engaged with Red.

They were trading blows until Red flared his crimson aura for a powerful swing with his blade. But, when the blade hit the Grimm's armor it shattered. The Grimm countered, backhanding Red sending him sliding back, and causing his aura to ripple from the impact. The motion of his aura reminding me of the small waves a stone would make when tossed into a calm pond. I raised my right hand to create a glyph to help Red. But before I could draw it, ice came streaming from my left along the ground and when it reached the alpha's legs, it encased its lower body in a block of ice. Surprised, I looked over to see the blue haired girl with her palm on the ground at the origin of the ice stream, with her partner next to her seeming just as surprised, the blond having to reload.

I looked back to see how Red was fairing to see him grinning with his aura flared, walking up to the alpha Grimm. When he got just out of the Grimm's reach, he pulled his right fist back and his aura seemed to condense into his arm. Then he jumped forward and punched the Grimm with an impressive uppercut. But what I did not expect, when his fist hit the Grimm it created a small explosion. The sudden bang made me flinch again, I also did not want to get hit with any bits of Grimm or ice, raising my small shield. When I looked back, the Grimm's head was blown off, and the rest of its disintegrating torso slumped on top of the ice block with a pleased looking Red standing over it.

"Victory!" I looked over to see the blond with a huge grin and a fist in the air. "Stupid Grimm didn't stand a chance against us!"

"They wouldn't have even shown up if you weren't so loud," Red growled back, with any sign of satisfaction gone now.

The blond just gave a sheepish smile in return. I interjected with a touch of concern, "it seemed like you enjoyed it though."

"I might like fighting but I do not like being snuck up on," Red said back.

"You guys were awesome too," the blond continued with her grin back. "You guys cut them up like they were nothing and then you punched that alpha's head clean off."

Red just glared at her flattery and turned to me, "lets go now before they attract another pack of Grimm." And, started walking back to the forest.

"It is a good idea to get out of here," I said to the pair as I started after my partner.

"Right, I am low on ammo anyway," the blond agreed and turned to her partner, "let's head back Shiva." Who just stared back with that same glazed look as before but followed when we started for the forest. When we got to the tree line the blond started saying, "oh yeah, now that I think about it we don't know each others names, I'm Rikku Margrace."

She held out her armored hand to shake, which I accepted with slight hesitation, "call me Ammy."

"Amie?"

"No it's pronounced am-me."

"Sorry, oh and this is Shiva Nailo," giving half apology and gesturing to her partner who seemed to only be half paying attention. "She doesn't really talk much or do much really either," scratching her head and earning a confused squint from Shiva.

"I see... and my partner goes by Red," gesturing to him as he seemed to deliberately stay a few paces ahead of us.

Rikku leaned close to whisper, "he is kind of an angry person isn't he."

"Possibly, but he is not too bad, at least not to me, yet," which got me curious as to why he is acting as such.

"Well it might be just because he broke his sword. And, don't either of you have last names or are they a secret or something?" She finished teasingly.

"I am not sure about Red, he didn't say, but mine is Ankoku," I replied curtly and faced forward thinking that would stop her from prying.

"Ok, nice to officially meet you," after that we walked in silence for awhile. Well, until Rikku asks me, "hey we are going the right way, right?"

"Yes we should be back soon, the smells from campus are getting much stronger."

"That's good, I'm getting tired of walking the woods," Rikku said while stretching her arms. "I'm ready for a hot shower."

x

"Ammy Ankoku, Rikku Margrace, Red, and Shiva Nailo brought back the red crystals." The headmaster's voice boomed throughout the auditorium. "They will be known as team AMaRaNth, led by Ammy." Followed by applause as we left the stage to make room for the next team.

x

After the team ceremony, we left and went straight to our dorm. Rikku was practically skipping down the hall followed by Shiva and me, while Red was hanging back. I glanced back to see him looking less than happy, so I decided to slow my pace to walk beside him and ask him about it. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? Yeah, I'm stuck with those two," he said scowling at Rikku and Shiva.

"I could understand being annoyed with Rikku but what did Shiva do?" Rather confused by his irritation.

"What about you, how can you be happy with those two?" Completely ignoring my question.

"They have been very cordial to me so far, I have no reason to dislike them."

"Tch, you can like them all you want but, I have no reason to trust them," he spat out.

Before I could continue Rikku shouted, "we're here!" She burst in while we entered like normal people and took in our room. Four beds lined the back wall with the window, desks on either side of the entrance. Shelves and dressers along the open parts of the walls, and the door to the bathroom in the middle of the right wall.

"I call bathroom first," said a new voice. I looked over thinking it was Rikku speaking oddly only, to see her staring with a shocked look at Shiva gathering her things from a bag in the corner.

After she entered the bathroom Rikku said, "that was odd, and speaking of odd what is with our team name?" looking at me.

"I'm not sure, I have never heard that word before," I replied sitting on the left middle bed.

"I wonder what it means?" Rikku said and flopped down onto the other middle bed and Red made himself comfortable on the far left bed next to mine.

When Shiva exited the bathroom Rikku immediately face palmed. "We have been over this Shiva you need to wear clothes when you are around other people," she said from behind her hand as Shiva was wearing short shorts and an overly revealing, loose tank top.

"But it gets too hot with anymore clothes than this," Shiva countered sitting on the last bed, nearest to the restroom.

"It should be alright as long as Red doesn't mind," I added and looked at Red who seemed to have fallen asleep already, in his same pants and t-shirt only taken off his jacket.

"Of course he wouldn't mind a half naked hottie," Rikku mumbled to herself with a slight pink tint on her cheeks. "Whatever, I got bathroom next," she said already halfway there.

"You were curious about the meaning behind the word amaranth right?" Shiva asked Rikku before she closed the door.

"Yeah why, you know what it means?"

"Amaranth is a species of red or purple flowers, but also can mean an imaginary flower that never fades," Shiva summarized.

"Oh, that's cool I guess," Rikku said before continuing into the bathroom.

I decided to just change in the room, because Red was sleeping anyway, and to wash in the morning. I returned to bed and let my mind wander. Team leader is definitely something I did not want to be. It is way more responsibility than I wanted to deal with. I sighed, at least my team is nice enough to me, even though Red doesn't like Rikku and Shiva. Which I am sure I will have to remedy some time and get them to be amiable. Such a pain I though with another sigh.

"Everything alright?" came a voice from my left.

I turned to see Rikku with concerned look on her face. "Oh Rikku, I was just thinking about what happened today."

"I know, it's just so exciting to finally become a huntress. Well a huntress in training that is," she chirped happily with a smile.

I forced a smile for her, "yes it is." Rikku seemed satisfied with my reply and settled into her bed. Well I suppose overall, things could be worse. I could have problems with all of my teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

~Ammy~

I woke up at my usual time, just as the sun began to rise. It usually does not take me long to get ready for the day and today was not any different. Well, except for the new uniform which does not match my rosary very well, but wore them anyway.

After a quick trip to get breakfast for myself, I was looking over today's schedule when the other's alarms started going off, telling them to get up and get ready for the day. The only one not stirring yet was Shiva, seeing as she is usually looks lethargic, I assumed that it would always takes a long time for her to get up. While waiting for class time I thought about what classes would be like. If they would be harder or easier than what I am used to, and also how I should approach Red about getting along with the rest of the team.

"Hey Shiva bathroom's open, time to get up," Rikku said loudly, but Shiva lied still as before. "C'mon, I know sleeping's great and all but we have to get to class." Rikku was now shaking her shoulder vigorously and only then did she start to wake. Grumbling obscenities under breath at getting woken up, Shiva turned to glare at whomever had woken her. Only to relax when she saw Rikku standing near her with a large grin, amused by her early morning irritation. "Up and at 'em."

However, when Shiva sat up and removed the thin sheet covering her, Rikku's demeanor changed. "Shiva!" she shrieked with a red face, "this is why you need proper clothes!" This outburst catching the attention of the other two occupants in the room. During the night Shiva's loose shirt had slipped off her shoulder, leaving her exposed. Rikku noticing that Red and I were turning to look, she grabbed the sheet and threw it over Shiva's head, covering her entirely.

Though we already saw the entire scene, and Red was not pleased. "I'm going to eat," Red said quickly, and turned a left even quicker.

Sighing I turned to the other two in the room, "just try not to be late." Rikku was scolding Shiva about her clothes still and Shiva seemed to be back to how she was yesterday. So I left those two alone in the room to get sorted out. Walking down the hall I sighed again, thinking that getting these people to be a team would be harder than I hoped. Now that I noticed that Shiva was making her partner uncomfortable, not on purpose but it still could be a problem. I will probably have to force them all together for some kind of team building exercise. I started to think of plans while I wandered the halls, waiting for class time.

~Red~

I'm not sure which is worse, humans or women. At least class should give me a break from them, speaking of which. Ammy walked into the class room and takes the seat next to me in the back row. She is looking tired, not that I can blame her dealing with those two. I thought just as Rikku ran into the room dragging Shiva behind her. And, she still doesn't wear clothes properly. Shiva seemed to have been pulled to class after getting dressed with her eyes closed. She forget the vest and her blouse was buttoned wrong. Rikku lead the way over to the seats on the far side of Ammy, near the aisle.

Classes went by uneventfully, I listened enough to know nothing important is being taught on the first day. Ammy seems to be a studier. As for the other two, I'm not sure how they got this far with their education. The blonde seemed to do everything except pay attention. The other looked to be seeping with her eyes open and yet still play with her hair. Why did I have to get stuck with those idiots, I thought as I got back to the room after classes finished. And, here I was thinking hunters and huntresses were serious warriors.

I changed into my casual clothes planning on going to the gym when Ammy stopped me at the door. "I need to discuss some things with you."

Feeling confused I asked, "ok, what is it?"

"I noticed your dislike of your teammates."

"Yeah, I wasn't really hiding it."

"Why do you dislike them?" she asked. Now I was a little confused as to how she did not understand what I did not like about them. "Is it just because they get on your nerves?" She continued while I was thinking.

I almost chuckled at her sincere, naivete, "yes they are annoying. But, the real problem is that the are humans."

She looked to be taken off guard by my statement, wrinkling her brow and tilting an ear in thought. After her moment of thought she spoke first to herself with, "I see." Then she turned to me and demanded, "even if that is the case. We will be together for the next four years, and to be a functional team I need you to give them a chance."

With that demand I started to get annoyed, "and what have they done to deserve my trust?"

"What have they done to show any ill intent toward you?" she countered.

"You should know very well what humans have done to us and what they are still continuing to do to us." With her reactions I was actually a bit concerned that she really may not know somehow.

"Yes I do know, and I know I takes time to earn someone's trust," she conceited. "However, I am telling you to just give them a chance to prove themselves. So far they have shown no interest in belittling the Faunus, and it will be better for all of us to at least try and get along."

I just snarled at her knowing that I would have to make an effort to tolerate the people I have been stuck with, either that or just leave. "Fine, I will try to be a member of the team, but they are still annoying." My statement seemed to satisfy her but I had a question of my own now. "Let me ask you something now."

"Of course," she replied.

"Are you asking me to do this only as our team leader or as a Faunus too?" This made her stop and think. After a moment of contemplation her ears folded back with a look of defeat. I will admit that is not a look I liked, but I needed to know how much I can trust her.

Before she could give a complete answer though, the door flew open as Rikku burst in pulling Shiva along again. "Hey guys we're back," but when she got a good look at us she toned it down and asked, "um, did I interrupt something?"

"I was just asking Red a few things, nothing important." Ammy replied, getting a unconvinced nod from Rikku. "Now that you two are here though, I need to discuss something with everyone," she continued before Rikku could pry.

Rikku pulled Shiva over to sit on her bed to sit, with Ammy across from them on hers, while I waited at the foot of the bed. "I think we need to have some kind of team meeting to get to know and understand one another. So we will all be comfortable living and working with each other."

I was annoyed that this would become some kind of regular thing, but also a little relieved that Ammy did not just spring this on me and gave me a little warning. Rikku actually seemed excited, but it's not like that is a surprise, and agreed, "sounds good to me." Shiva just nodded in response.

Ammy continued already knowing my stance, "then next time we all have some free time we can begin. And, no one needs to answer anything personal if the do not wish to. This will not be some kind of interrogation, just a way to start everyone off on the right foot." She received nods of understanding from each of us. Though I would not answer any incriminating questions either way, but this will be an easier way out of those questions. Ammy finished, "that is enough for now though, there is plenty of time to become familiar with each other." She added a quick glance at me after she finished.

I just rolled my eyes in return and said, "I am going to the gym."

While walking through the twilight to the gym I thought about our leader's behavior. She seemed to be in the dark and too optimistic toward humans. Certainly did not expect that much from a Faunus I would associate with. I also would need to find a way to avoid giving myself away.


	5. Chapter 5

~Rikku~

First week down and I was starting to get into the routine for school. Classes could be interesting, I was finally able to get Shiva to wear pajamas, and we had a couple team talks. But for today, we just finished our first real combat class, which was exciting even if I didn't get to go a round. Red was the only one from our team that got a chance to show off today, even if he had to use his fists. Which reminded me that his sword broke back during initiation. I wonder if he misses it? Although, he did well with no weapon today. I wonder if he really needs one or not, because Shiva doesn't use a weapon either. Well, only way to find out is to ask.

I jogged down the hallway in-between other students to catch up with him just as he got outside. "Hey Red!" I greeted him when I got next to him.

He looked at me with a small groan and asked, "what do you want?"

Ignoring his attitude I answered him, "I wanted to know how your fight went."

"You were watching, I won. What else do you want to know," he asked rhetorically and facing forward again.

"That's not what I meant," waving off his snarky answer.

"Then say what you DO mean," he said with a building annoyance.

"Heh, right. What I was wondering is if you miss your weapon?"

He looked at me with confusion on his face and asked, "what weapon? You mean that sword I had in the woods?"

"Yeah! I saw it break on that alpha, and I wasn't sure if you are unhappy about it or if you even really needed it because you fight well with just your hands too."

"Pft," and shook his head slightly. "That thing was a piece of junk. I only took it because it would have just sat around otherwise. Now if that's all, I need something to eat," and entered the cafeteria before I could answer.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a new weapon, but if it doesn't matter then, whatever," I said to the door and shrugged. "I had some good ideas too. Well, I suppose I'll get a snack while I'm here," and followed him into the cafeteria.

x

Later that afternoon in our room I was working on my homework, Ammy was at the desk on the right working on something, while the other two were out. Only half done with my work but getting too bored to focus, I decided to talk about my first weekend in Vale with Ammy.

"Hey, Ammy what'cha working on?" I asked across the room.

Without looking up she responded, "I am writing a letter."

"That's neat but, why not just call?"

"The people I am writing to are not very interested in technology," she answered while still writing.

"Ah, I see." Not much for conversation I suppose, but she answers my questions at least. "You have anything planned for this weekend?" I asked, getting to the point.

"I plan to finish my assignments and train," she answered the same way as before.

Not sure what else I should expect from her, I thought with a grin. That is all she has done all week, "well I was thinking of visiting Vale and I wouldn't mind having company," I implied.

Ammy swung around in her chair ears perked up and eyes wide and asked, "you mean we are free to just leave here on our own and go whenever we want?"

Taken aback by her sudden answer I replied slowly, "yeah, it's not like we are prisoners or anything. I mean we shouldn't just skip class for a trip into the city for no reason though. Why do you ask anyway, didn't you know that?"

"No one mentioned going into the city, only missions to destroy Grimm in the wilds. So I assumed we were not allowed," she answered getting back to her normal calm.

"Well of course we are allowed," I laughed. "Like I said we're not forced to stay here, they have shuttles to get there and everything. What made you think that anyway? Did your parents keep you locked up in a tower or something, never to see anyone ever again?" I said teasingly.

Though I immediately regretted it when I saw the nervous look Ammy had in her eyes and how her ears went back defensively. "I wasn't exactly locked up or anything, I just could not go into town without special reason is all."

"It's alright," trying to remedy the situation. "It was just a bad joke. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She sighed and said, "it is fine, I should not have got so worked up. I still have things that I would rather not mention."

"Well don't worry about it, everyone has secrets. But, if there is anything you decide to talk about, your teammates are here to back you up." I offered, trying to be a good teammate, even if I'm probably not the best secret keeper around.

"Thank you for your offer," even though she didn't put much emotion into her words, I did notice a small smile tugging at her lips. "I would also enjoy accompanying you to see the city tomorrow."

"Alright! I hope it lives up to our expectations though. Oh, and we can invite the others and have it be team day or something!" Getting excited about going out again.

"That is a good idea, though if they have plans, I would not like to force them."

"That's why we ask if they are busy with work first. Besides we have our own work to finish first anyway," I reminded myself mostly.

"Ah yes, my letter, thank you," and she twisted back around, long hair swinging wildly, and started writing with renewed vigor.

I suppose I don't know her as well as I thought, I realized. Well, I can't let my homework get in the way now can I. Returning back to my school work spread around my bed. Let's see what you got homework! 


	6. Chapter 6

~Ammy~

"I got today all planned out," Rikku told us while we were riding the airship in to the city of Vale. "First we will visit that new park, then to the largest shopping mall in the city. After we go get some exotic food, and then finish of the afternoon with a relaxing movie," finishing her itinerary with a proud grin. "Oh, I bet you can see the whole city from up here!" Exclaiming to us and waving us over from our seats.

I decided to try and go along with whatever was going to happen today, hoping to enjoy any free time I am able to get. I walked up to the window next to Rikku and gazed down over Vale. "Wow, it is much bigger than I imagined," I said to Rikku with slight awe.

"Come look guys!" she called to our other teammates. Shiva was idly twisting her hair, and Red was actively ignoring everyone in the corner with his scroll. "Buzzkills," she mumbled to herself. Then turned back to asked me, "how did you get Red to come with us anyway?"

"I did not have to convince him," I answered while gazing at the city getting closer. "He said he had business to do here anyway."

"Ah, I see. That probably means he's going to ditch us right after we land, right?" she asked sounding unhappy.

"That seems very likely."

"Well then, we will just have girl time all day today then," she said regaining her enthusiasm. "Alright, the ship is about to land so let's get this party started!"

x

After exiting the shuttle Red immediately left. Rikku saw this and said, "called it." Then looked around the area and asked aloud, "so which way was that park?"

I just sighed, but noticed Shiva walking away as well. When Rikku saw this she asked with a slight whine, "what, you're ditching us too Shiva?"

Shiva just turned back to us and replied, "we planned to go to that new park, so that is where I was heading." Also gesturing in a direction leading into the city.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you knew your way around town Shiva," Rikku apologized.

"Of course I do, I live here after all," Shiva stated and continued walking.

This made her pause but only for a moment. "Huh, well the more you know right?" Rikku said to me and shrugged.

x

The walk to the park did not take long as it was placed just south of the center of the city, and just west of where the ships land. When we arrived, I discovered it was created in honor of the heroes that died protecting the city. It was not a large park, but it was surrounded by rose bushes and had a couple of large juniper trees. In the center is a plaque with the names of those who fought and those who died. To civilians it stands as a reminder, but to us huntsmen and huntresses in training it is a warning. Saying that even in training we are still responsible for the lives of others, and that evil can come from anywhere. Rikku stood staring at the plaque seemingly lost in thought. I quietly waited for her to finish, watching Shiva mess with the rose bushes.

x

After Rikku finished at the park we made our way to the shopping center. The building itself was huge, but inside were more people than I have ever seen in my entire life. I found myself sticking very close to my teammates from the new feeling of being surrounded by such large amount of people.

"You alright Ammy?" Rikku asked. "You look off, and your ears are flicking around a lot."

"I will be fine, I just have never been around so many people before," I answered as evenly as I could manage. "It is just slightly unnerving."

"I know what you mean, I never thought about how many people would be here but, it is Saturday and all. But, it'll be alright everyone is here to shop not do anything to us," Rikku tried to reassure me.

I took a deep breath and thought of this situation like training for when I would have to appear in front of crowds. We browsed through a number of stores Rikku thought would be interesting. Shiva apparently likes to fiddle with things, as she would touch almost everything in the stores we passed through. I always kept close to them and was not really interested in buying anything. Though, I still enjoyed seeing the huge variety of life, seeing things I have never seen before, and knowing my teammates were enjoying themselves.

Later on I was browsing at a flower stand, surprised to see so much nature in a place like this. However when I finished, I could not find Rikku or Shiva anywhere, and could only see a mass of strangers. With this realization I could feel my chest tighten and breathing quicken, and the only thought I could manage was to get away. I walked quickly to the nearest exit, weaving through the crowds sticking to the less crowded sections as best I could. Even when I got outside of the building, I still felt anxious. Looking around for someplace I could relax I noticed the salty smell of the ocean in the air. Deciding that would be sufficient I moved straight to where the smell was strongest.

x

I walked, following my nose not really watching my surroundings, just trying to get myself back in control. When I reached the bay, I found myself at a some docks near a bunch of warehouses. I leaned against the metal railing of the sea wall and stared out at the horizon. I was relaxed by the rolling waves breaking against the concrete and the familiar smell of salt and fish. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down and looking at the ocean so long I started feeling a bit nostalgic. This looks like the same water that I saw with Issun, with that thought I chuckled a little. Well it is the water from an ocean after all. I wonder how he's doing? I thought with a sigh.

"Uh-oh, what do we have here?" Came a deep male voice from behind me. I spun around to see who was there. It was a tall, lean man with dark hair and an even darker grin. "It seems I've found a lost puppy." He then started to walk closer, making my hair stand on end, and my ears to fold back as I sneered at him. "Don't worry little puppy, you will really enjoy your new master," he said as his grin seemed to become almost demonic. I could see the crazy look in his eyes, now that he is only a few feet away.

This is bad, was my first thought. He is going to so something, and he is too close for a glyph. When he tries to grab me I have to dodge and get room between us, I planned. But, before he could get within arms reach something hit him in the back of his head. Stunned, but still standing, he moved to turn around while holding his head, only for whatever hit his head to hit him in the stomach. Then into the back of his legs making him fall. Once on the ground the owner of the weapon kicked the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

I could now see who it was clearly, now that what was blocking the view was unconscious man on the ground. It was a strange looking man of average height, with medium length blonde hair, and he had his sheathed katana resting on his right shoulder. What was strange was his taste in clothing. He had purple pants with white flowers on them and a pink shirt with a large ball of white fluff in the center.

"I do hope you are not hurt young lady," he said while adding a dramatic tone to his voice.

Taken aback by everything that happened, and with this eccentric on top of everything it took a moment to answer. "Uh, yes I am not hurt."

"Ah, that is good," he said while placing his sword back on his hip. "But, what is not good is the time that is now wasted," he sighed and shook his head.

Confusion showing on my face I said to him, "I'm sorry?"

"Alas, as nice as apologies are they cannot bring back the hours I spent following this degenerate," he gestured to the unconscious person. "I will have to find another way to find that snake of a dealer now," he said with another sigh. "But, what brings someone like you here, hm?"

"Well, I just wandered here, and ended up looking at the ocean. I had no real destination in mind," I replied.

"It seems he did get one thing right then," nudging the man on the ground with his foot. "We do indeed have a lost pup," at his comment I pulled my ears back and sneered at him. "Hah, if you really cannot find your way I suggest you consult your scroll."

I glanced down to my scroll in my pocket, but when I looked back up he was gone. I looked around to see where he went but the only one in sight was the man on the ground.

x

When I was nearly back into the shopping district I caught a familiar scent. It was quite recent and easily noticeable so I decided to follow it. I walked about a block and a half and found that my nose led me to a noodle stand. I moved into the front and found my quarry eating.

"Hey Red, did not think I would find you." He jumped slightly and spun around in his seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and looked around a bit and continued. "You're wandering around here alone?"

Taking a seat next to him I answered, "we were are the shopping center when we got separated. I then went to the ocean to clear my head. On my way back I caught your scent and followed it here." When I finished I ordered some food for myself.

"Hm, when you got separated from the other why didn't you just follow their scent?" Red asked.

This made me pause mid-bite, I just ran, I did not even think. "Well, I just needed some space away from the crowds and when I smelled the ocean I thought it would be a good place." I answered carefully knowing Red probably would frown at my mistake. "So how did your business today go?" I asked getting on a different tangent.

Red stared at me, as if he could see what I was not telling him. When he turned back to his food he answered, "it could've gone better but, not terrible."

"I see. At least it was acceptable," I told him and he just nodded in agreement.

x

We finished eating our food in silence. I decided I should just head back to campus at this point and hope the other pair would not worry too much. And, Red was planning on going back anyways so we walked back to the shuttle station together. When we arrived Rikku and Shiva were already there. Once they saw us they ran over with Rikku in the lead. When Rikku got to me she ran into me and gave me a surprisingly strong hug. Not sure what to do I just stood still.

"Ammy! I thought something terrible happened to you!" Rikku shouted into my ear. Then she held my shoulders at arms length and started her scolding. "Don't disappear like that! You made us worry half to death!" Finally letting me go to cross her arms she asked, "so, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Collecting myself after the whirlwind of a teammate I answered, "I just left for a bit to get some fresh air."

"Well, you should have said something to one of us and not just ditch us. You could've just sent us a message ya'know" she said with a huff.

"Right, I have not familiarized myself with the scrolls yet, so I did not think of it. I will be more careful in the future," I said knowing that I did make a few mistakes today.

"Alright, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I just worried is all," Rikku said to me with a smile.

"It has been a rather long day so I decided to head back with Red," I told her.

Rikku looked over to Shiva and said, "yeah I am pretty tired after running around today, how about you Shiva?"

Which Shiva just nodded to agree. We started to the ship seeing Red already boarding. 


	7. Chapter 7

~Ammy~

Next Tuesday, our team arrived at combat class early due to Rikku's insistence. While waiting in the stands Rikku seemed to be talking about whatever passed through her mind. "Tuesdays used to suck, they were so boring. But, now it's combat class Tuesday. I hope I get a chance to show off today."

I tuned out Rikku's talking on my right while I thought about how to discuss what had happened over the weekend. Thinking about if it would be worth it as Red would get angy, and Rikku would get worried. Shiva on the other hand, could be someone to tell, if she would care would be a different matter. I was not paying attention to the other students entering until I felt a sharp pain on the tip of my tail.

I yelped in pain and surprise and jumped to my feet. Turning around while holding my tail, I scowled at the culprit. I was pretty sure it was the same pair as on the first day grinning like idiots. The one that stepped on me was medium height with green hair and his friend was shorter with brown hair. Before I could say anything though, Red ran up and grabbed the front of the green haired guys uniform, lifting him slightly. Red was growling in his face, ears back, surprising him with the sudden threat of violence, while his accomplice looked ready to jump in.

"Red stop!" I demanded. "This is not worth getting in trouble over." Knowing the professor was going to show up soon, if she was not here already, and unsanctioned fights can get someone expelled. Red did not move for a moment making me worry he would continue, but he did let him go by shoving the guy he was holding into his friend.

After the green haired guy regained his balance he said to Red with a sneer. "Looks like the bitch is the one holding the leash." I had to lean over the bench and grab a hold of Red's arm to prevent him from attacking the guys. After his comment he walked away while his friend laughed. With them gone I noticed the other students that were there had their attention entirely focused on us. I let go of Red and quickly took my seat next to Rikku, who still looked nonplussed about what to do. While Shiva was on the edge of her seat with her eyes clear and focused.

"You ok Ammy?" Rikku asked quietly.

I brushed the dirt off my tail and answered, "yes, no real harm done. I just do not know what problem they have with me," I pondered aloud.

Red sat down heavily on my left, still glaring over to where they went and said, "Of course you do, don't be naive."

His statement made me realize why they acted as such, and that he must have to deal with this kind discrimination a lot with how he reacted. With this relization, I was grateful for my sheltered life for the first time. A moment later class officialy began and professor Goodwitch arranged the first match. The first student picked was a familiar green haired guy and next to appear was my picture. I was surprised by the serendipity of this match up, but would not waste it. Rikku got my attention with a hand on my shoulder and said, "kick his ass Ammy," with Shiva nodding in agreement with Rikku. I nodded in return and made my way to the changing rooms.

As I prepared, I told myself that I was not going to win because of revenge. I know revenge would not solve anything. But, I do plan on showing him that he will not gain anything through discrimination, I thought with optimism. I finished preparing and walked out onto the arena floor.

Green haired guy greeted me with a cocky smile with his broadsword resting on his shoulder. Professor Goodwitch started the countdown, I drew my blade and got into a ready stance. As soon as the match began, I used my right hand to draw up a fire glyph and activated it. A fireball shot at my opponent which he tried to sidestep, but it exploded on the ground covering his left side and the immediate area with fire. He immediately tried to pat it out which I used as an opening to create a lighting glyph. The bolt of electricity hit him easily sending him sliding back. Almost knocking him out of the areana, but seeing as it did not, I would have to go close range. I used my last glyph on myself as a wind glyph, while he got his feet back under him.

That barrage erased the smug look off his face and it was replaced with one of fury. He charged with his blade in both hands and closed the distance quickly. I easily dodged his first swing, with the added speed from the wind glyph making me lighter. I slid behind him, slashing his back twice before he countered. He spun around with a wide swing that I blocked with my shield, but was caught off guard when it burst into flames. Taking the opening, he was able to get past my guard and cut across my torso before I could jump back to regroup.

He charged again pressing the advantage, but I was still faster and easily avoided the flame soaked blade. I was able counter in between his swings and regain the advantage. I kept up my attacks forcing him on the defense. His weapon was obviously ill suited for blocking, as I got past his guard and swept his legs out from under him. Hitting the ground he lost his grip on his sword trying to catch himself. It skittered across the ground, extinguished, and I placed the tip of my blade against his neck. All he could do now was glare up at me.

Professor Goodwitch sounded the end of the match. I removed my blade from his neck and offered him a hand to help him up. He just swatted my hand away and skulked off to the changing rooms.

When I returned to my seat Rikku was excitedly talking about the match, which I expected. What was unexpected though was when Shiva joined in with a great deal of enthusiasm. "How did you do that? I have never seen black dust used like that."

"I did not use any dust though Shiva," answering her while trying not to be thrown off by her sudden energy.

"Really then how did you manage those glyphs?" she continued to ask while leaning over Rikku waiting for my answer.

"Well, it is just a part of my semblance," I answered honestly.

"Semblance, I see," leaning back to think. "We need to go to the lab later to run some tests," she demanded.

Not feeling entirely confortable with this strange enthusiasm, I gave a questioning glance to her partner seeing as she spent the most time with Shiva. But, Rikku just shrugged looking totally lost. I sighed and answered, "I guess that would be alrigh." At the very least, this will give me a better understanding of Shiva, trying to find the bright side.

x

After dinner I made my way to where Shiva demanded to meet up. I arrived at a lab that was one the upperclassmen used. Shiva was waiting outside the door idly braiding her hair.

"Hello Shiva," greeting her when I got near and she let go of her hair and pulled out her scroll. "Why did we meet here when the freshman lab is down stairs?"

"This lab has better equipment," she replied like it was the most obvious thing and unlocked the door with her scroll.

As we entered I asked, "how did you get access to the upperclassmen's lab?" The room had steel top tables in the center of the room equipted with different tools for manipulating dust. While all around the walls there were various machines for manipulating or monitoring dust.

"I had a talk with the professor that oversees the labs and asked for a demonstration to show my experience with dust. I impressed him, and he allowed me access to the better equipment." She explained while starting up some machines.

"I see, that was generous of them," I said and realized that I did not know exactly what my teammates did on their time off. I will have to make an effort to ask about my team better.

Shiva turned to me with a gleam in her eye, "ok lets get started."

"Alright where do we begin?" getting unnerved again.

"Can you create a glyph slowly so I can see the process?"

"Yes," I used my right index finger and slowly drew a glyph in front of me.

Shiva watched closely while I drew it and when I finished she examined it closely. "What would happen if I touched it?"

"Your finger would wipe where you touched away, and I would either need to repair it or it would not work." So she did just that.

She ran her finger through it creating a line through the center. "Hm, can you repair it and activate it?"

"Yes I can." I repaired it then placed my palm in front of it. It flashed a pale green and changed into a pink lily, which I caught and handed to Shiva.

Shiva took it and began examining it and asked, "how do you create such different effects with the same method?"

"I change the effect by changing what I draw. Here, I can show you the different characters I use." I grabbed my scroll and drew the various shapes for her. "I can only create a few in a row and only one at a time, right now though."

"I see, can you explain the entire process on how you activate your semblance?"

"I will try," I answered and thought for a few moments, because I only ever had to go by feeling. "I start with my aura. I use it to collect what I make the glyphs with from within my body. Most is in my tail for some reason, so I move what I need to my finger, push it from my body, and hold it in place with my aura. I also activate it with a pulse of aura when I am finished."

"So most is in your tail?" Shiva asked rhetorically and moved behind me to look at my tail. "That is why the tip of your tail is black then right?"

"It seems the most likely cause," I replied with a shrug.

"May I take one of the black hairs?" she asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes you can." I grabbed my tail and pulled gently getting a few loose hairs and handed them to Shiva. She looked them over, grabbed the flower from eairlier and moved over to one of the machines. She placed the hairs inside and activated the scanner. It only took a moment and did the same with the flower.

Shiva turned back to me with a proud grin and said, "I knew I was not wrong, I know dust when I see it."

"Dust? But, I said I do not use dust."

"You misunderstood, you do use it but you thought it was your semblance. What you use for your glyphs, and what is in your tail, is in fact black dust." Shiva explained while walking back from the machine.

"You will have to explain. Why do you think my semblance is something other than what I thought?" I asked feeling confused.

"Certainly, it is only a theory right now however, I need to do a few more tests to be completely certain. What I just scanned is definitely black dust, but as to its potency I am not sure yet. And, as to how you make it is only speculation. But, I believe your actual semblance is creating a form of black dust." She explained with a contemplative look and possibly a little smug too. I was completely taken aback by this. Did I really not even know what my own semblance really is?

"As for the placement in your tail," Shiva continued. "Dust is obviously dangerous, so your body or semblance places it somewhere it would not do serious bodily harm if it were to go off. Well, that would make the most sense and the color change is due to the concentration of dust."

"Now for the most interesting part," she said with the grin. "The way your glyphs control black dust could be revolutionary if my hypothesis is correct." This made me worry that I made a mistake letting her study me, and this would lead to unwanted attention. "The Frequency Dust Theory would explain how your glyphs change the effect by only changing the glyph shape."

Hiding my worries from Shiva with curiosity I asked, "what is the Frequency Dust Theory?"

"Huh, oh right," my question interrupting her thoughts. "The easiest way to explain it is to compare it to the color spectrum. All dust has the same kind of power source, but what makes each different is how it resonates or it's 'frequency.' Just like how light is the same kind of radiation just at different intensities. White and black dust are a bit different in that white has no frequency, and black has all frequencies. This is all just a theory but it is the most popular among scientists, even if there is no real good theory as to the origin behind the energy of dust."

"You certainly know a lot Shiva," I complimented her. Given her normal demeanor it is surprising how knowledgeable she is. Which now that I think about it, is insulting to Shiva.

"Thanks, I have always been interested in dust and have been studying for years, but I digress. What is exciting is how your glyphs manipulate black dust by only activating a certain frequency. Traditional black dust use either creates an explosion by releasing everything at once. Or, for more experienced users, can cancel out other dust, but you need years of practice to control the volatile dust to that level of finesse."

Not entirely sure the point she is making I ask, "so you mean that my glyphs eliminate the need for practice?"

Shiva grinned at my question. "Even better! All someone has to do is put the dust in a certain shape and it changes it effect. It would essentially eliminate the need to carry multiple types of dust. It could change how all hunters fight. And, it would make black dust very valuable, and whoever creates a device that manipulates the dust will have a very valuable patent."

The thought of so much attention doubled my nervousness. "Um, Shiva could you not tell anyone about this?" I asked hoping to keep others from researching me.

My question seemed to surprise her. "Of course. We can't just give out this information to just anyone. First we need to research and record everything. Then we can begin to release information to investors-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "I meant to keep it a secret, well possibly, forever."

"Oh," Shiva said with a bit of disappointment. "Well, I won't talk if you want to keep it a secret. If you want to keep it quiet I am sure you have a reason. But, can I make a request?" She asked, with what seems to be her version of puppy dog eyes. I nodded my head and she continued. "I promise not to tell anyone of course, but can I help you when you train with dust and can we possibly do just a little bit of research?" Shiva asked with noticeable anticipation.

She does already know this much and in just a short time she figured out more than I knew. So, it would be stupid not to accept her help, and she did promise not to tell. "I would be glad for your assistance and your knowledge on dust," I answered honestly.

"Yes, this will be great," regaining her enthusiasm. "Alright I need to record what we learned tonight along with my ideas for later. So, you can head back to the room if you want." She grabbed her scroll and went back to the machine.

"Ok, try not to stay up to late Shiva," I said taking my leave. Shiva turned with a smile and a wave as I left the lab.

On the walk to the room I began to feel all the exhaustion from today. It was not just from the physical exhaustion from combat class, but also from all the different emotional stresses as well. First it was those bigots along with Red's anger, to the anxiety that Shiva might learn too much. I sighed trying to clear my worries knowing that at least Shiva will not talk. Speaking of which, I may actually be able to confide in her. But I cannot get ahead of myself, I promised secrecy while I am here after all. At least she can help with dust studies. 


	8. Chapter 8

~Rikku~

While Shiva and Ammy were having their discussion, I was growing bored. Just sitting in the room alone was not fun, and school work doesn't help. I hadn't gotten to spar yet or do anything combat related sense initiation. And, I was getting a bit ancy to do something exciting. So I got to thinking, for some of the team meetings that Ammy gets together, we could go spar instead. I mean it would get to know each other as well, so it would still be bonding. Just in a different way. That thought was enough to keep me occupied until Ammy returned.

"Oh. Hey Ammy, glad to see you made it back," I greeted her as she returned to the room.

This earned an eyebrow raised with her reply, "why would I not make it back?" Stopping in the center of the room for my reply.

"Well, I have seen Shiva around dust before, and she gets very into it. I wasn't sure how she would react when you use it too. And, make it yourself no less!" My excitement getting the better of me, because the way Shiva talked about it earlier made what Ammy does seem really cool.

Ammy on the other hand seemed rather subdued, and her ear was twitching like when she was thinking too hard. And when she spoke, she sounded rather tired, "no need to worry, she was actually very helpful."

I nodded vigorously in agreement, "yeah! She can be really interesting when, you know, she is awake."

We chuckled a bit before Ammy began speaking again, "I am rather tired though. I am going to sleep shortly."

"Alright," I answered, then figured I'd ask about what I thought of real quick. "Hey Ammy, I had an idea for another way for us to get to know each other."

She paused while gathering her sleep wear, "hm? What would that be then?"

"Well I thought that we could spar with each other. That way we would be able to work better as a team, and when we fight together. And of course, we could still talk and stuff, I just thought it would be a good idea." I tried not to get nervous, but the serious stare she has made it feel like I was being an idiot.

Of course my nervousness was unfounded as Ammy replied, "that is a good idea. It crossed my mind too, so I am pleased you had the same idea. But, for now I am going to sleep. We can tell the other two tomorrow."

Her compliment lifted my mood, "right! I will make sure they have fun!"

Ammy grinned and shook her head, "you will also have to finish your work as well." Pointing to my school supplies on my bed as she passed on the way to the bathroom. Which I just groaned in response and picked my work up again.

x

The next Friday, the ladies of team AMRN gathered into a training room. All prepped with our favored combat attire. We were doing a check of our gear and chatting.

"I am surprised that Red didn't want to come. He always seemed to be the most into fighting," I thought out loud.

"He just had other work to do. Otherwise I am sure he would not mind participating," Ammy clarified while securing her shield.

But, I had a thought that has been bothering me, "you sure that's it. I mean, I trust your word and all. But, do you think that the fact that he doesn't have a weapon has anything to do with it?"

Ammy paused to think before answering, "it has not seemed to slow him down during combat training. However, I cannot read his mind on the matter. Have you tried asking him about it?"

"Yeah. But, he just blew me off. So I guess he is ok about it. If it were me though, I would have a difficult time," I admitted. "I guess I just wanted an excuse to make something cool."

This got Shiva to cut in, "what do you mean?"

My surprise at her sudden addition to the conversation was showing, "huh? Oh! I had some weapon ideas that would be really awesome for someone like Red."

The surprise was passed to Ammy this time, "you create weapons?"

"Yeah I do," I replied not hiding my pride. "My Kaiser Knuckles here are what you would call, my Magnum Opus." Lifting up my fists, showing off my gauntlets. "But, I could still make something really good for him."

"That is rather impressive," Shiva complimented. "Not only your skill, but how you want to help out Red." I just scratched my head, hoping they wouldn't notice my blush. "I am also impressed you know that term," grinning at me while she teased.

I turned away and crossed my arms, maybe with a little pout too. When Ammy interjected, "that does sound like a good idea actually." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she clarified, "it would seem like something he would appreciate. Perhaps if you could show him on paper he would be more open to the idea, so he can see what you mean."

I was tapping a metal finger on my chin while I processed the idea, "yeah, I could do that. But, if he doesn't accept that, then he really won't want it."

"Either way, I think it would be worth a try," Ammy reassured me. "However that can wait, we cannot stay here all night."

"Right! So let's get started!" I said excitedly and I moved to the center of the arena. "Who wants to go down first?" I challenged my teammates with zero maliciousness. As an answer, Shiva just rolled her eyes and gestured for Ammy to go first. Which Ammy accepted with a nod and a small smile at our antics.

~Ammy~

The time spent with the two was more enjoyable than I thought it would be. Even sparring was more entertaining than usual. Though after the first bout with Rikku, I opted out of a match with Shiva to return to the room. There were some things I need to catch up on after the last couple of afternoons spent with my teammates. I did watch the beginning of their match while I gathered my things to change back into. Shiva was using ice dust to combat Rikku's multipurpose gauntlets. Those things were definitely surprising seeing as the looked like the belonged in a scrap pile. The outer metal was rough with patches of flaking paint, but the mechanics seemed very fluid. Her machine guns did not jam, she also had a flat blade that were hidden inside each along her forearms, and even a small harpoon and wire that could shoot out from underneath.

I was walking back across campus thinking about this afternoon, and how to make sure that Red would accept Rikku's offer. When walking past the courtyard I heard other students approaching from a different part of the academy. This in itself was nothing special, but what was a problem was who they were, and they seemed to be looking for me. "Just the thing I was looking for," said a familiar male voice. "I've been meaning to teach this bitch a lesson."

I turned to face the two approaching me, as they entered the courtyard through the nearby building's archway. It was the familiar pair that have been causing trouble sense day one. The green haired boy and his shadow, though this time they seemed different. The green haired one seemed furious, which was not that odd, but his brunette companion looked very nervous. "Hey man I don't think this is a good idea," he whispered to his leader, though I could still hear him.

The green haired guy rounded on him and shouted, "what!? You think this animal should be allowed to get away with this?" pointing to me.

He tried to placate his angry friend, holding up his hands, "h-hey, I didn't mean it that way. It's just..."

"Just what?!"

The brown haired guy was trying hard not to look terrified, but was failing, "i-it's just that we could get into serious trouble. And, shes not worth getting kicked out, y'know?"

"So you're on her side then," the green haired one was no longer shouting, but his menace seemed to deepen.

"W-what! No, I just don't think this is a good idea," the other tried reasoning.

"Whatever, I don't want to know why you are with that slut. But, I won't forgive you becoming a traitor," with that he punched his companion hard enough to send him into the archway's pillar. Hitting with an unsettling crack, and slumping to the ground unconscious. "Now that he's out of the way, I need to take care of the real problem," stalking towards me with as much malice as he could manage.

I knew that there was something wrong with him, but not to this extent. And, it seems his strength as somehow increased almost overnight. I would not allow him to continue with whatever it was he intended to, and drew up a glyph. I activated it and multiple vines snaked their way across the ground and around his body before he could notice them through the evenings gloom. While he was wrapped up, I pulled out my phone and called up Rikku as she was with Shiva and near her gear, if not still in it. She picked up after a coupe rings and noticed the green haired boy grinning. "Hey Ammy. What's up?" she chirped on the phone.

Before I could answer, the vines wrapped around the guy caught fire. "I need you and Shiva in the courtyard now! And, call Red on the way."

The flames turned the vines to charcoal and he shook them off. He was unharmed though, so setting things on fire may be his semblance. "What's going on?" Rikku asked in my ear with noticeable worry.

"Just get here with your weapons ready!" I yelled just before he lunged at me. I dropped the phone to dodge a flaming fist aimed at my face.

"No one can help you, filthy animal!" He shouted and continued his assault. I kept retreating away from his punches as I could not do much else. "Not so good without your sword are ya?" he grinned at my inability to counter. But he was not wrong, and I could only dodge for so long before a fist connected to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, and sending me to the edge of the courtyard.

I got back on my feet as fast as I could. Just in time for another fist to slam into my cheek, laying me flat again. This time he was too close for me to get on my feet and he knew it too. Standing over me grinning and cracking his knuckles. I tried to create another glyph while he gloated silently, but was out of dust from sparring. So as he lifted his leg to kick me, I could only think of a way to try and minimize the damage. As I was bracing for the impact, he disappeared and was replaced by a short blond.

I let out sigh of relief, as Rikku charged forward out of my line of sight to chase after the man. Someone else placed a hand on my shoulder, "you alright?" Shiva asked, looking me over.

"I will be, but you need to help subdue him," waving over to where the fighting was.

She nodded and ran to help out her partner. I sat myself up to make sure those two had everything under control, ignoring the pain and dizziness I felt. Rikku was fighting up close, using her blades to her advantage against the unarmed man. While Shiva would send daggers of ice at him whenever he was left open. These attacks were not slowing him down much however. Which was outrageous as the team attacks were hitting hard. Rikku and Shiva noticed this as well, when Rikku broke away and Shiva upped her dust attacks.

Shiva pulled out an uncut dust crystal out from the punch on her hip, and held it in her palm just in front of her face. The man noticed the change in tactics, and looked to Shiva to see what was happening. She blew on the crystal, creating a large plume of snow, covering the entire area in front of her. The man seem unfazed and began to stalk toward her. Shiva just raised her free hand and snapped her fingers. All the snow she created solidified and expanded, creating a huge, solid mass of ice that reached up to the man's neck. Shiva seemed pleased with this, but did not know his semblance. Which he activated and began to melt the ice. Shiva was clearly upset by his resistance, but before she could act Rikku jumped up onto the sheet of ice and slid to his exposed head. Rikku brought down her gauntlet hard, right onto his temple. She did not stop there as she sent a stream of sparks from the metal into his face, causing his to convulse as much as the ice would allow. This time the green haired guy did not continue to struggle, as his head dropped forward.

"What the heck was that," Rikku said panting now that he stopped moving. "I mean last time Ammy took him no problem. But, this time it took everything we had."

I hoisted myself up, and made my way over to Shiva, "I am glad I called you then. And even more so, that you two got here so quickly."

Rikku looked over and gave me a thumbs up and a grin, "of course. We got your back teammate."

Shiva added in her concern, "are you alright though? You were in a bad spot when we got here."

"I am fine Shiva. My aura held up, so at the worst I will only get a couple bruises. Though without the help from you two I would be much worse," giving them my honest thanks.

Rikku jumped down from the ice next to us, "like I said, we got your back. But, what are we going to do with the angry popsicle?" pointing at the frozen man.

Shiva gave the obvious answer, "we should get one of the professors. They will know how to deal with him."

This was something I was hoping to avoid, but with how much it escalated, it would be impossible to keep it quiet. Before I could agree however, there was a new arrival. "What the hell?" We all turned to see Red catching his breath in the archway near the still unconscious brown haired boy.

And before we could answer him another new voice cut in, "what has happened here?!" We turned to see professor Goodwitch entering the courtyard from where Rikku and Shiva arrived. "Well? Any of you care to explain?" she demanded while striding toward us. I just sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

~Ammy~

We had to tell professor Goodwitch what had happened before we were allowed to retire for the night. She said we would have to meet with the headmaster in the morning however. When the nurses arrived we were finally allowed to leave. She also asked if we need to go to the infirmary, but that was more of an after thought. Once back at the room, my team were fretting over me in one way or another. Rikku and Shiva asking about my health and Red staying near with a concerned look. I kept telling them I was fine, just tired. After a while, I finally got everyone to calm down and get some sleep.

First thing the next morning, after everyone was awake, we reported to the headmaster's office. Riding in the elevator, my anxiety reached its peak. I was not worried over the two guys that attacked me, they deserved whatever punishment they received. What I was worried about, was what might happen after this meeting. Reaching the top floor the doors opened, and we were greeted by professor Goodwitch.

She lead us into the office proper and were greeted by the headmaster. "Good morning students," he said with a soft smile. "It is good to see you are all well."

We all stood before his desk while professor Goodwitch stood to his right. I took the initiative to return his greeting, "Good morning to you too, headmaster." Followed by Rikku's 'morning' and nods from the other two.

"Please, just call me professor or even Ozpin," he offered, trying to create a comfortable atmosphere. With greetings out of the way he began the discussion, "now I am sure you know why you are here. But first, I would like to apologize. Something like that should not have been able to happen here."

"Thank you professor," I was actually a little pleased with his apology.

Ozpin nodded, then continued, "professor Goodwitch has informed me of what you all told her, along with the statements of the other two. If there is anything else you would like to add, now would be best," giving us a moment to think.

Rikku used this to asked me, "did you mention the last time he bothered you?"

With that, the professors looked to me and I figured I would have to tell them. "There were two other times that they bothered me, though the brown haired one did not participate. It was just verbal however, nothing like what happened last night."

"Wait, two times?" Rikku asked incredulously.

Ozpin ignored Rikku's little outburst, "I see. Then I hope the news that Mr. Greene will be expelled from Beacon will give you some peace of mind." The swift punishment was a bit of a nice surprise, but the headmaster had more to add. "He has also been handed over to the authorities for what has come to light from this situation."

This was an even bigger surprise to me, "pardon me, but I was not planning to press charges. I know it is serious, but I did not want any more attention added to this situation."

"You won't have to be involved, so you do not need to worry," Ozpin reassured me. "Beacon will take care of any legal matters. You should only have to worry about training and your studies after all. But, there was more to this than you are aware of, Ms. Goodwitch if you could?"

Now professor Goodwitch took over, "after the altercation we took the other boys' statements. Mr. Brown reviled a troubling piece of information. With a search through Mr. Greene's belongings, we found him to be in possession of an illegal substance. The drug we found was a type of steroid that increases strength and aura production, but severely affects one's disposition, as I am sure you noticed. So we had to turn him over to the proper authorities, and why we were able to act so quickly with his expulsion. We also decided that Mr. Brown would not face the same punishment. He did not actively participate and technically tried to help, though he should have reported what was going on sooner. If he had, you would have never been involved. So he will only face a period of probation."

Once she was finished, Ozpin began to conclude the meeting, "thank you Ms. Goodwitch. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Um," Rikku raised her hand a bit, "how did he get his hands on a drug like that?"

Ozpin frowned slightly, "we are not sure at this time. You can rest assured, we will find the source and stop it. This drug is not as common as most, so it should not be that difficult to track down."

Rikku seemed happy with that, but had another question, "you said what would happen to the two of them. But what about the rest of their team?"

Ozpin just smiled at her concern, "no need to worry. We have systems to manage teams that no longer have for members, so they can continue their education."

"Ok, that is all I can think of," Rikku said satisfied, while the rest of us remained silent. I got the feeling that the systems that Ozpin mentioned were more often used when someone was killed or severely wounded, but there was no need to mention this.

"Then if that is all you are free to go. However, I would like to have a quick word with Ms. Ankoku," Ozpin dismissed my teammates. They looked curious at this, so I gave them a nod to to tell them we can talk after and they took their leave. When they left the room Ozpin continued, "I am sure you were worried about how this will affect your status here." I only gave a nod in response, as it was not completely untrue. "That is understandable, but I want to reassure you that I will do my best to keep you here. Of course I will have to message your caretakers. When I do however, I will be very clear that this was not brought on by who you are, but what you are. So hopefully, you will face no repercussions."

I was a little relieved by what Ozpin was trying to do, but I knew that it would not really be up to either of us. "Thank you again professor, for your consideration."

"It is no trouble, I will do everything I can for my students," Ozpin stated proudly. "If you ever need to talk, please do not hesitate to ask." I nodded in understanding before he dismissed me, "then if there is nothing else you may go."

I gave a slight bow before taking my leave. As I returned to our room, I tried to process how I was feeling. I was still worried and not entirely sure why. I was told what the headmaster was planning, and I could assume what would happen. I would have to reassure the priests so they will not worry over me. They would understand what happened, and would not take me back to the temple, as they were certain that my enrollment was beneficial. But, I was still anxious. The only idea that I could think of to fit the feeling, was that I was worried they would force me to leave. I am not entirely sure why that would be though. As I did not want to be here in the first place and the entire time I have been here has been one problem after another. This would require more thought.

~Shiva~

Rikku and I decided to return to the room for the time being, and Red followed along as well. I did not have a problem with it, but I did expect him to go and do his own thing like usual. I noticed that he seemed a bit strange today. I expected him to be angry, as he was very defensive of the treatment of Faunus. He was rather subdued today however. Also, he has not said anything yet this morning, not that I was one to talk about not talking. Ammy entered the room only a few minutes after we arrived, and looked a little surprised that we were all here.

"Your back," Rikku greeted without her usual exuberance. So she is not herself today as well, I noted to myself. I guess we are all a bit off after last night. "What did Ozpin want with you?" she asked innocently from our desk to the left of the door.

"He just was asking how I was doing," Ammy answered and took a seat on her bed, just like Red and I.

"That was nice of him. How are you doing then?" Rikku added, turning from the papers in front of her.

"I am fine, there is just a lot to think about," she replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy. Some drugged up asshole attacks you out of no where, and in the middle of campus! It makes me angry that someone like him could be here, but at least he won't be around anymore." Rikku looked rather upset by this whole ordeal.

"He was a bad person, but you should be proud that you were the one to bring him down. And, you protected your friends at the same time," I said trying to reassure her.

Rikku scratched her cheek, that now had a light dusting of pink, "well there is no way I would've been able to do it alone." She said then turned to me, "your dust did most of the work." I gave her a smile in return for her compliment.

"How are you doing Red," Ammy asked, probably noticing how quiet he has been today.

"Fine," he replied evenly.

"Um, you sure about that?" Rikku questioned quietly.

He turned to face the rest of us, who ended up staring at him, and said, "honestly? I think that piece of shit got off easy."

"What do you mean? It sounded like he is going to end up in prison," Rikku added, a bit shocked.

"What I mean is, he will only get a slap on the wrist. And before you know it, he will be out and harassing Faunus again," Red explained, with his anger visibly growing. "The only thing that was of any help was his expulsion so we don't have to deal with him. Though if he really wants to, he could probably get accepted in Atlas later and just become a huntsman there."

Rikku looked upset again, right after she seemed to cheer up a bit. "There is no need to be so negative," I said to Red, a bit unhappy that he mad Rikku unhappy.

With an annoyed glare, he replied, "it's only negative because it's true. If he goes to court, his lawyer will probably make it seem like he was somehow provoked by Ammy. They will try to say that the Faunus was the real bad guy, and I am sure the jury will be persuaded. So they will most likely have an out of court settlement that is in his favor, just so he will have at least a little punishment."

Ammy asked, "how do you know all of that, and why did you not say something sooner?" She seemed to be genuinely curious, and a little surprised.

"It wouldn't change anything, it's not like this would be the first time something like this has happened," he answered morosely.

"Then why don't we do something then?" Rikku cut in with determination.

We all just turned to her looking confused before Red stated with sarcasm, "yeah? Like what?"

"Why don't we help to convince them how guilty he is?" She said as if it was completely obvious.

"You mean get in the way," Red sardonically replied. "None of us have any real education in dealing with legal matters. If you did, I doubt you would be here. It is actually a good thing that Beacon is handling everything."

"Red is right Rikku," Ammy added. "We are trained to fight evil, not prosecute it."

This made Rikku's demeanor change completely. "Let's do that then!" she proclaimed excitedly. "We can hunt down whoever his drug dealer was so nothing like this can happen again!"

It was, admittedly, a better idea than interfering with legal matters, but we are also not police officers. Red was about to shoot down this idea as well, probably thinking the same thing as I am. But, stopped when he noticed Ammy thinking hard, which was obvious from how her ear twitches whenever she does. After a moment of quiet thought, she spoke, "that may actually be possible."

"Really?!""What?" Rikku and Red said simultaneously while I just raised an eyebrow.

"It is not a sure thing, but I might have a clue to where the drug is coming from," Ammy continued.

"How do you know that?" Rikku blurted out.

"Your remember the trip into the city?" to which we nodded. "After we separated, and before I met up with Red, I ran into a degenerate. After he was incapacitated, it was mentioned that he was headed to a dealer."

"Degenerate?" "Incapacitated?" Red and Rikku parroted back. Ammy was looking between the two so I added, "you will have to explain the details."

Ammy nodded to me, then elaborated, "there was a strange man that began to threaten me. Before he could act however, someone intervened and rendered him unconscious. He then mentioned that he was following the man to a dealer, but did not mention much else. So it is vague and probably will not be what you want to find, but it is still a clue."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier, you could've gotten hurt Ammy," Rikku's voice full of worry.

"I am sorry," Ammy apologized sincerely. "I did not want anyone to make a big deal out of it," she paused to sigh. "Either way, we now know there is a dealer around that area. Now that I mention it, Red had business to do near there," realizing this, she turned to him. "Have you heard anything or know anyone that would be helpful?"

He shook his head, "no. That was my first time over there."

Ammy accepted this with a slow nod and turned back to Rikku, "I suppose that is all we have to go on. If you really want to pursue this, then I suppose we can. Just try not to get your hopes up." After Ammy began speaking, I noticed a strange look from Red. It could have been one of worry, but if I did not know better I would think it was nervousness. I cannot recall him ever being nervous, so he is probably worried that we are most likely headed to a seedy part of the city looking for drug dealers. In fact, why was I not worried about a plan like this?

"Wait! Are you seriously going to do this?" Red interjected incredulously.

Rikku stood up to answer. "Well doing something is better than sitting around being angry," pointing at Red, "or mopey," pointing at Ammy, but paused at me. "And... just playing with our hair!" She finished proudly and made me notice that I, subconsciously, had my hair twisted around my fingers.

I smiled at her antics, and I noticed Ammy did too as she spoke, "I suppose it is settled then. We can go tomorrow and canvas the area."

"What, during the day?" Rikku said with a chuckle and a flip of her hand. "No, we gotta' go tonight. There won't be any bad guys out during the day," looking cheerfully ignorant.

I noticed Ammy looked quite shocked. So I corrected Rikku, but could not help grinning at her, "you do know that there is as much bad stuff during the day, as there is at night?" Rikku just blushed a little as I teased her.

"She may have a point though," Ammy interrupted. "We may have a better chance to find something at night. That is if you do not mind breaking curfew?" her nervousness leaking through.

"Nope!" Rikku chirped and I just shook my head.

Ammy turned to Red and asked, "what about you Red?"

He had returned to his quiet behavior from earlier. "Hm?" Looking over at Ammy after she broke him from his thoughts, "yeah I'll help."

She nodded and summarized the plan, "after dinner we will head into the city proper and stay past curfew." I think she just added that to reassure herself. "Then we will have all night to search to our heart's content," glancing at Rikku. "Then we can return with the first shuttle back to Beacon, and hopefully no one will notice our absence. So after lunch we should prepare our gear and pack anything we may need, like refreshments."

"Right, it's lunch time," Rikku added while looking at her scroll. This served as a conclusion to the impromptu meeting as Rikku grabbed her papers and pulled me along with her to the cafeteria. She seemed to be in a good mood with the prospect of getting to do something productive. Her mood was infectious as she lead me along with my hand in hers. It was interesting how I always seemed to be happier when she was around.


	10. Chapter 10

~Ammy~

The easy part of the night was already over as we found ourselves wandering into the industrial district of Vale. Each of us equipped with our weapons, except Red of course, and wearing our preferred attire. I had noticed a few curious looks at my sword along the way, but there were no issues as I am sure it is a common occurrence with Beacon students. Rikku brought along a backpack with whatever she thought we would need and has been leading the way with noticeable enthusiasm. And I had to admit, I shared in some of her excitement. It was rather exhilarating breaking curfew for a night out. But, then I would remember the reason for our excursion and my excitement would be muted by more serious concerns.

Rikku had decidedly convinced me that this was actually a good idea. I did share the same sentiment that the people we planned to find were not good, but I had no intention of searching for them. I trusted that the headmaster would be able to handle something like this. However, Rikku's good intentions had won me over. Well that and I honestly did not think we would find anything. What I really hoped to find out was the reason for Red's recent behavior. His reactions, or lack there of, were not what I had come to expect with his staunch protection toward Faunus. I expect it was because I was at the receiving end that he was not as passionate as usual, but I still feel that I need a real answer. And, I doubt he would give me one just because I asked.

The sun had set some time ago while we were walking. As Rikku was content to lead, with directions from Shiva, I occupied myself with my thoughts and the city's scenery. I was surprised that the city did not seem to get that much quieter as the day drew to an end, with plenty of people and vehicles on the streets. I was accustomed to the day beginning and ending with the rise and fall of the sun, but the businesses here were still open or operating. One of which seemed to just have closed as a large group of workers were exiting the building down one of the side roads we were crossing. I paid it no mind until I went to turn my head forward again and noticed that it had caught Red's attention as well.

"You see something?" I asked him, which seemed to surprise him as he flinched a little and flick his ear toward me.

"That guy leaning on the wall is definitely a dealer," he replied quietly, making him sound a bit gruff.

This time when I looked down the road, I paid more attention to the individuals still making their way out of the building. Most would just exit and start down the road to their next destination, either talking amicably with co-workers or minding their own business. But, there were a couple that would stop to talk with another person leaning on the corner of the building. They would walk up, share a few words, shake hands, and walk away. Without Red pointing it out, I am sure I would not have paid the interaction any mind, especially from this distance.

"What are you guys lookin' at over here?" Rikku chirped as she and Shiva approached Red and I, having not noticed we stopped right away.

"Red actually found someone we were looking for," I told her, not being able to hide all of my surprise.

Rikku grinned, "alright Red!" Which he just continued to watch the dispersing group down the road. "So which one is it?" She continued, her enthusiasm undaunted.

"The one leaning on the wall over there," I clarified, nodding my head in the person's direction.

Rikku squinted as she tried to discern the figure I mentioned. "Um, ok. I think I can see them." She turned back to me, punching her gauntlet covered fists together. "So, how do we get 'em?"

That was a good question as I had not even expected to find anyone. The first idea that came to mind would to force information out of him. Though, I hope my team would not abide to torturing strangers out on the streets. The other idea would be to befriend him somehow, but I am pretty sure we are not cut out for undercover work.

My planning was interrupted when I heard Red sigh and say, "just let me handle this." And before I could ask what he was thinking, he was already walking away. I was not entirely sure that I should trust him to not go with the beating information out of him idea. I spared a glance over to the other two. Rikku seemed to be about as worried as I was, but Shiva was her usual, inattentive, self. Though I suppose if anyone of us knows how to handle something like this, it should be Red. Especially if his confidence was anything to go by. I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt if he thinks he can handle it. We will just have to wait and if something does happen we can run to help, as long as we are fast enough that is.

We watched as he approached the dealer just as he was beginning to leave. Having stepped away from the building and near the street lights made him easier to see. He was wearing dark, nondescript clothing and I could only make out one detail about his features. That was the extra pair of large ears on top of his head. The dealer turned to Red when he heard his approach. Once they made eye contact I immediately began to worry. Red stopped a couple steps away and they looked to begin talking. After they exchanged a few words, I could see the dealer waving his hand around and pointing into the city. I hoped this was a good sign, but it did not do much to quell my anxiety. It was not until they shook hands and Red began to return to where we were waiting that my nerves started to settle.

He casually walked back and stood in front of us. Nothing was said right away as we just stared at each other. Just before it got awkward Rikku spoke up, "so... what happened?"

"I got an address for where he goes to get his supplies," he replied coolly.

"Alright Red!" Rikku complimented with a thumbs up, to which he just grunted. "But, um... how?" she asked while pointing down the road and wiggling her finger a little.

"I pretty much just asked to join up," he answered like it was obvious.

Rikku nodded slowly before continuing, "I see. Well, it looks like it's your turn to lead." Red's reply was to just start walking, and we followed of course.

I trailed along silently. I was conflicted, Red had clearly handled the situation well and even got important information without any trouble. But, on the other hand he went off on his own, leaving us without any idea as to what he was planning. It may have went well this time, however it could have easily ended with street fight. Which would have left me responsible as I am suppose to be in charge. Perhaps that is what has been bothering Red. He is probably disappointed with my performance, not that I would blame him. I have not been trying my hardest, only putting enough effort to be passable and just doing whatever seems right at the time. I sighed, I should have realized these things sooner. I really should not be so selfish when there are people's well being on the line.

* * *

We followed Red much deeper into the industrial district. I could now easily smell the sea over the plethora of other smells throughout the city. We have been walking long enough now that there was a definite ache throughout my legs. I was thinking about suggesting we take break, even if it meant sitting on the curb in front of some factory or warehouse and getting my tail dirty. Before I could bring it up though, Red came to a halt in front of a small, one way street going off to our left.

"Alright, that is the place," he stated, pointing straight down the street to a building on the other side of the road perpendicular to the one way street. From our end of the street we could only see the right half of building in question through the narrow street. It had a large garage door with a decent sized parking lot in the front, presumably for trucks to easily maneuver. Off to the right of the lot were a hand full of cars and the light coming through the small windows on the door meant that there were people there.

"So, whats the plan?" Rikku asked, looking between Red and I.

This time I did have an idea on how we should proceed, "right now, our goal should be to get proof of what is taking place there. We need to know for sure if that building is a source of the drugs, whether it is where the drug is made or if it is just some kind of distribution center. Once we know what is here, we can make a report to the authorities or even to the headmaster."

Rikku frowned a bit at this, "why don't we just go in and bust them ourselves?"

"For one thing we are not the police and do not have permission to be here fighting criminals. The second reason is there are an unknown number of, most likely armed, drug dealers." She seemed to understand as she gave me a nod with a resigned look. I know Rikku wanted play the hero, but if something happens now she may never get the chance to be a real hero in the future. Now that I know that Rikku will not jump straight into danger, and I know Shiva will be able to keep her cool, I turned to Red. "Even after saying that, would you be willing to do something similar to earlier?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," he answered.

"So you will get inside however you see fit and take a look around inside for incriminating evidence," I said to Red before turning to Shiva and Rikku. "While he is inside, we will be ready to back him up if something happens. I will watch the front near the end of this street," gesturing to the one way street. "I assume there will be a back door, so you two will cover that," I told Shiva and Rikku. "But as I already said, we are not here to start a fight. If something happens we are to get away and meet up at the airship dock," I paused to make sure they understood. I then turned to Red, "if something starts to go wrong, then you will have to give some signal. Can you send one using your scroll?" He simply nodded to answer. "Good and remember, we are only after information."

Having finished, Rikku's enthusiasm took over, "alright, let's go team!" She half shouted, shoving her fist into the center our group. I looked at her quizzically, then Shiva placed her fist next to Rikku's and they looked at Red and I expectantly. I just followed their lead, not really sure where they were going with this. Red rolled his eyes before, begrudgingly, doing the same. Rikku gave a short 'woo' before taking off down the block, followed shortly by Shiva after a quiet chuckle. Red shook his head, probably in annoyance, and started walking down the one way street, straight toward the alleged drug den. I waited a moment before following Red, as I did not want to be seen trailing him.

I reached the end of the street and stayed close to the corner of a nearby building, trying to stay out of sight. I could see the other half of the garage now that it is only across the street. There was another garage door on the left side, which was open with a box truck backed up in front of the door. I could also see a few people moving boxes out of the truck and into the building. And, Red was strolling right up to the open door. Again I could feel my nerves start to rise, but at least this time I knew I was going to be able to help. One worker noticed Red and moved to confront him. I could see the worker was not happy about a stranger just walking up to them. Red did not seem to be fazed as they started talking. I could almost hear what they were saying as I was relatively close, but they were not talking very loud and the constant din within the city was not helping. Though I could see the worker's face change from angry to confused before he motioned for Red to stay put and walked inside.

I watched as Red just stood near the open door waiting, idly looking around the parking lot with his back to the people still moving boxes. This lull allowed me to worry more about if this was going to work or not. The wait was not long enough for me to think of everything that could go wrong however, as new person walked out of the building. This person was dressed differently than the workers. He was wearing a grey vest and boots, black pants and gloves, but most noticeably was the grey metal mask covering the top half of his face. Though he did not cover the horns sticking out of the top of his head. Red turned to greet him. His mask prevented me from getting a read on his emotions, so I strained myself trying to over hear any of the conversation. It was pointless though, I could occasionally hear some voices but it was impossible to discern any words. After a brief conversation, the masked man motioned Red to follow him to the open door. I would have taken this as a good sign if there was not a sudden pressure on the back of my head.

"You know, if you want to sneak around at night, you shouldn't wear a white shirt," came a smug, female voice from behind me. "A hat for the hair wouldn't be such a bad idea either. Just a tip for next time, because obviously its too late now. So if you don't want blood all over your nice shirt, I suggest you put your hands behind your head and calmly walk over to my friends at the garage you were staring at." This demand was punctuated by added pressure to the back of my head and a loud click. I figured it safe to assume it was a hand gun and Aura or not, getting shot in the head was something that I did not want to happen. Complying with her demands, I slowly put my hands behind my head and walked over to the open garage door. Crossing the street I could hear the gun woman mutter, "at least he can't yell at me for being late," under her breath. And, as we entered the parking lot she called out, "hey Conway, look what I found!"

The masked man, Conway I presume, peered out from just inside the threshold of the open garage door, as he had just entered. This also caught Red's attention as he was just behind Conway. And when he caught sight of my captor and I, there was a very noticeable slump in his shoulders. "Where were you and who the hell is that?" Conway asked, now standing next to Red.

"I saw this girl stalking around, watching what you were doing. So I figured she was either to shy to help or she was planing on getting in the way. And if the sword and shield are anything to go by, she is probably a Beacon student trying to earn some bragging rights at school." She answered confidently and also very condescendingly. "So that answers that, but who is this guy?"

"This is Red, he will be helping out," Conway answered concisely. "Good job finding this chick, though she may already have tipped someone off." Conway turned around to address the half dozen workers who had stopped what they were doing to gawk at us. This is also the first time I could see the large emblem on his back, in the shape of an animal's head with three diagonal lines behind it. "You guys hop in the truck and get out of here, better to finish this another night," he ordered the workers with a wave of his hand.

He turned back around and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Red punched him in the jaw. The gun at the back of my head moved over my left shoulder, pointing at Red. I quickly grabbed the hand gun and pushed it down and away. When she fired the bullet hit the ground, but the retort made me let go. Before she could get her gun up again and get a bead on either of us, I stepped forward into her guard and slammed the edge of my shield into her face. The mask she wore, which was the same as Conway's, seemed to absorb some of the hit, but still made her stagger backwards. She was stunned but still held onto the gun. I drew my blade from over my left shoulder and followed through with a downward slash, hitting her right collar bone. I was shocked when I only felt the barest hint of aura before my sword cut into her shoulder. She immediately dropped the gun and fell backwards. She cried out in pain as she clutched gash on her shoulder. It was now that I was able to see the sandy brown tail as she no longer had a gun pointed at me.

Taken aback by the wound, I turned around to look for Red. He was casually dusting off his jacket while Conway lie on his stomach on the ground near the open garage door. "Hey Red?" I tried asking, but my voiced cracked.

Red looked inside the building and around the truck still parked near him, "looks like they all ran."

I was just about to call him again when I heard someone shout, "you guys alright, we heard a gun shot!?" I turned to see Rikku and Shiva running around the corner of the right side of the building near the parked cars. Before either of us could give a full answer they had already gotten close enough to see the girl I cut open. "Oh jeeze! That does not look good," Rikku said to no one in particular as she crouched down near the girl's injured shoulder. "Hey Shiva do you think you could help?"

Rikku moved away to left Shiva near the wound. Shiva moved her hand away and held her left hand over the wound. The blue part on one of her bracelets on her left arm began to glow softly. A coating of ice began to form over top of the gash on her collar. It was clearly uncomfortable as she had to clench her teeth to stop from crying out. When Shiva took her hand away there was a sizable chunk of ice covering the wound. "That will stop the bleeding, but if you leave it for too long you will get extra tissue damage," Shiva instructed the girl. She stared at Shiva for a second with small tears in the corners of her eyes from the pain before giving a small nod in understanding.

Now that Shiva was finished Rikku chimed in again, "ok, you gonna explain what the heck happened here?" She directed the question at me with concern written clearly across her face. I turned away from her gaze and saw Red standing next to me with his hands in his pockets. Though his posture seemed relaxed, he was staring intently down at the wounded girl. I turned the opposite direction, to avoid looking at my team. I may have been upset before but if Red is shocked too, then how bad did I mess up? "You alright Ammy?" Rikku asked with even more concern. But, I was at a loss for words. I mean what are you supposed to say when you nearly cut someone's arm off and just stand there as they bleed out? I did not have long to wallow in my thoughts as our attention was drawn back to the garage when there was a resounding crash from within.


	11. Chapter 11

~Ammy~

I whipped my head around to see what caused the sound. I looked to the open garage door to see Conway sitting up with a scroll in his hand. His smirk was obvious, even with a split lip, as he pressed a button on his scroll with exaggerated motions. Red started over to where Conway sat and I moved to catch up. Before we got close however, there were a series of sounds coming from inside the building. It sounded like metal hitting concrete with a steady rhythm. Not sure what to expect, I tightened my grip on my sword and got in a ready stance. I could see Red getting ready as well, and just in time as the source of the sound made it's appearance. Ducking slightly as it passed through the open door into the parking lot, was an 8 foot tall robot. It was humanoid in shape, but it seemed to have been built from scrap. It's inner workings could be seen through the mismatched metal plating. The only thing that looked to be in good shape was the massive machine gun it was leveling toward us.

"Get down!" I shouted to my team and ran to my left just as the robot opened fire on us. I held my shield up in an attempt to, at least, protect my vital spots as bullets flew past. I dove for cover behind the front of the box truck and collided with something as I did so. I looked to see what I hit to see Red, who went for the same spot as me and we ran into each other in the process. Pushing past Red to get off the ground, I looked for the other two around the lot while making sure to keep my head down. I spotted them at the other end of the parking lot crouching behind a car. "Rikku, Shiva!" I tried shouting across the lot and over the, near deafening, machine gun. Luckily Shiva did look over so I continued, "distract it!" I saw Shiva nod before bullets tore through the hood of the truck near me and I ducked back down.

I turned back to Red who was vigilantly watching the mech through the cab of the truck. "Red!" Still having to shout as Rikku's added gunfire was not helping our hearing. He tore his gaze from the machine to crouch down next to me until we were nearly nose to nose. Not having to yell now I told him, "I need an opening." He nodded and moved around me toward the truck's grille, patting me on the shoulder as he passed. I moved the opposite direction along the truck, stopping in front of the back door of the truck. I drew a wind glyph but waited to activate it as I watched Rikku and Shiva take turns distracting the robot. Rikku would fire until it would get close to hitting her and she needed to move. Then Shiva would take over at a different angle, launching spears of ice. Though neither were able to any serious damage to the metal plating.

In between one of the trade offs, Red made his move. He sprinted forward and jumped feet first, landing a drop kick to the machine's back. The robot needed to only take one step forward to stop itself from falling, then turn to face what had hit it. Red quickly sprang back to his feet and rushed it again. But when he reached it, he stopped short and raised his semblance. The robot slammed its elbow along with the butt of its gun into Red, sending him flying backwards. I saw this as my opening. I activated the glyph for an extra push and sprinted at the machine. I thrust my sword forward, and using my extra momentum, jammed it into the armpit where there was a gap in the armor. It resulted in a shower of sparks and a torrent of oil, causing its arm to spasm and inadvertently tossed the gun aside. The robot was undaunted however, as it twisted to face me with its left fist raised. Before I could raise my shield to deflect the blow, it was hit the chest with an explosion. The mech was sent stumbling backward, nearly ripping my sword from my grip. And, in its place stood Red with his fist outstretched.

My ears were ringing painfully, but the machine was still not done. There was a sizable dent on its chest now, splitting the seams open where the plates were connected, and its right arm hung uselessly. But after it had regained its balance again, it began advancing toward us. I quickly drew up a lightning glyph and sent a bolt of electricity into its body, hoping to fry its brain. But, it merely paused to twitch for a second before resuming. Raising my sword, I got ready to cut it down the traditional way. Before I acted, I saw Rikku run up behind the machine with her gauntlets raised. From underneath her wrists, two harpoons shot out, trailing a wire behind them, and pierced the robot's back with simultaneous thuds. It stopped to glace back at her and she responded by flaring her semblance. Yellow arcs of electricity cascaded from her, down the wires, and into the robot. Like before it merely spasmed, but Rikku was able to create a constant stream, effectively stopping it in its tracks.

I had no idea how long Rikku could maintain her semblance like that, so I rushed forward. This time I struck low, slicing across the back of its left knee. It dropped onto its busted knee and Rikku collapsed in a similar fashion the moment after. This time Shiva ran up to it and plunged her arm into the same hole I had stabbed earlier. The robot tried to throw a punch at her, but it was uncoordinated and Shiva hopped back easily. Once a safe distance away Shiva raised her left hand in front of her ready to snap her fingers. I noticed Rikku eject the wires from her gauntlets and held them up to protect herself. I followed suit raising my shield for at least a little protection. As I did Shiva snapped her fingers, followed by an explosion of ripping metal and rapidly expanding ice.

Slowly lowering my shield, I took in the sight of the carnage. It looked like someone, somehow froze a detonation. The robot's torso was ripped apart from the inside, with all kinds of shrapnel encased throughout the ice. The block of ice itself was taller than I was and covered with spikes like the head of a mace. The biggest part of the robot that was still intact was its upper left half. Leaving its head and arm just barely poking out from the side of the ice. I took a breath in relief now that the machine was ripped to pieces.

I was about slide my blade onto my back, but flinched when a speaker crackled to life. A cheery jingle rang out in the, now silent, parking lot. At least it was suppose to be up beat, but the speakers sounded horrible as if they were broken. I pinpointed the sound coming from what was left of the robot, seemingly from inside the intact head. I readied myself again as I had no idea why a mechanical weapon would be playing music.

The music cut out and was replaced by a raspy, male voice, which was made worse by the broken speakers. "Congratulations. You have defeated my latest project. And I am pleased to let you know, your efforts have given me very useful combat data for my next project." There was as much sarcasm in his voice as it was grating, "but, I am sure you are all eager to know what your reward will be." His tone dropped as he became serious, "you will be given my personal, undivided attention," and the speaker cut out.

The parking lot became silent again as we absorbed what was said, at least for a moment before it was broken by Rikku. "oOo~ spooky," she mocked, wiggling her fingers at the remains of the machine from her seat on the ground.

I looked over to glare at her to see Shiva near me with a smug grin. She noticed me turn and answered my unasked question, "I always wanted to do that."

I just ran my hand down my face and sighed heavily in exasperation. Now that I was given a moment of peace, I noticed another alarming sound growing closer. Turning around to look down the road where the sound was coming from, I could see flashing, red and blue lights reflecting of the dark buildings. With a twinge of panic, I looked back to the scene in the parking lot. "Hey guys," I called out to get my team's attention. But when I looked around, I could see Rikku, Shiva, the masked girl who had crawled off to the closed garage door to sit up against it, and all the damage that we caused. Ignoring the plethora of bullet holes covering everything in the immediate area, the block of ice, and the lack of Conway, I asked Rikku and Shiva, "where's Red?"


	12. Chapter 12

~Red~

I collapsed on the wooden bench with a groan. After walking all night, fighting a giant robot, and running from the cops I would have thought getting off my feet would have felt good, but the bruised sternum was ruining that somewhat. That robot sure could hit hard, without my semblance it might have broken through my aura. Shifting in my seat with another groan, trying to ease the ache in my chest, I felt my scroll buzz in my pocket. Sliding it out from my pants pocket and seeing it unharmed, I was a little surprised at how tough these things were. Opening it up, I read the message from SQ. It simply stated, 'we need to talk, where are you.'

I typed out a reply with a small groan, telling her where I was, 'come to the airship docks that go to Beacon.' I had hoped to deal with this later after I could get some sleep and could breathe without pain. Though I suppose it would be best to get it over with before we are punished for fighting in the middle of the city.

While waiting, I made myself comfortable as I could on a hard bench at the air bus station. I didn't have to worry about being bothered by anyone else as there was no one around this late, or early I suppose. And less than an hour later, I could hear the clicking of heals, signaling the arrival of SQ. Sitting up with a groan, I looked over to the approaching woman. She was dressed as impeccable as usual. Wearing all black heels, crisp pencil skirt, and double breasted blazer. Highlighted by a red undershirt and stockings. Her two tone, brown hair, dark at the base and lighter at the tip, was up in a high ponytail but left her long, straight bangs down to frame her scowling face.

She stopped in front of me to loom over me with arms crossed and an accusatory glare. "Would you care to explain why you decided to put everything you have done thus far in jeopardy?" She growled at me through clenched teeth.

"You mean making an unscheduled meeting in a public place, making it obvious we know each other?" I said sarcastically to get under her skin.

I got the reaction I wanted when she snarled at me, drawing her crimson lips back to bare her, slightly sharper then normal, teeth. "I will not let you lecture me about making mistakes!" The finger jammed in front of my face was tipped with a manicured claw. "You have risked your cover on multiple occasions, failed your distribution task, and to top it off, you go and knock off one of our storage buildings!" Huffing as she finished her rant, she straightened herself out by smoothing her clothes and running her hand through her bangs.

"Now that that's out of your system, we can talk now," I said gesturing to the other half of the bench.

She scowled a bit but took the offered seat, then cleared her throat before starting again. "I received a message from Blight claiming that you helped destroy one of his 'projects' and, at the same time, lead the police to our distribution center. As you can tell, I am very upset by this, and Blight is not too happy either. So what I want to know is," she stated, purposely not looking at me until now, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

I gave a defeated sigh, knowing that I did mess up, "it started with one of my buyers going on a rampage and attacking my team leader. Then Rikku got this idea in her head that we needed to go and take out the source of the drug, and the other two agreed. So I didn't have much choice in the matter. Either let them do whatever or tag along to make sure that nothing would happen."

"I see that plan worked well," her reply dripping with sarcasm.

"That is because Ammy got herself caught," I defended. "Things were going well as I was handling all the talking. And at the garage, I was just going to walk around a bit then tip you off later, but I had to participate. As you said yourself, my main task is to blend in at Beacon."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "your main task is to recruit the other Faunus at Beacon. Not to be fighting in the middle of the city." I opened my mouth to keep defending myself, but stopped when she raised her hand. "Though, I suppose I can admit, I understand your reasoning. Blight and I are not happy with the outcome of tonight, but I suppose you aren't either." There was a moment of silence between us while she took a few deep breaths. "What did happen to the other members that were there by the way, I only really know what happened to the machine."

I was relived that she was being reasonable about this situation. There are a few too many horror stories about what happens when people mess up the Spider Queen's precious plans. "The normal members ran as soon as the fight started. They were even too afraid to spare a moment to take the truck. As for the other two; I knocked Conway down, but I guess I should have knocked him out as he was the one to activate that robot then run off right after. As for the girl, Carrie I think it was, she got cut pretty bad by Ammy. She should be fine as they helped her out, but no doubt get locked up after the cops showed up."

I finished and she took on a contemplative look. "Going to have to make sure she doesn't say anything," she said to herself. Turning back to me with a renewed scowl, "you really should have tried harder to stop them, or at least sent one of us a message before you got all the way down to that garage."

"Like I said, I had things under control until Carrie snuck up on Ammy. And, it's not like I could send a message while everyone was right there watching me," I defended myself with a hint of annoyance.

She just sighed heavily, "this is why I make the plans, you are not cut out for stuff like that. If you had just contacted me, I could have easily helped get you out of that situation." I glared at her and her cockiness, which she just waved off and settled back into her seat. But, turned back to me a moment later, "that reminds me. What can you tell me about your team leader, Ammy Ankoku?"

I raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in topic, but answered regardless, "she hasn't said anything about her personal life, so nothing I can say there. As for what I've seen; she is smart and a capable fighter. Though she doesn't seem to want to be the leader and only puts in a minimal effort, even though she is a natural leader."

"You seem to be watching her very closely," she said with a teasing grin.

I just gave her a flat look in return, "you are the one asking about her," which she just chuckled a little. I shook my head and continued, "there is something strange about her though."

She gestured for me to continue, "oh, do tell."

"Obviously we don't know about her past, which is strange. But, the really strange part is with her... naivete I guess. There are times when I think she doesn't know what is going on in the world," I tried to explain, but not really able to put it into words.

"So what, she doesn't watch the news or something?" Waving her hand dismissively.

I rolled my eyes at her, "no, as in I don't think she even really knows how Faunus are treated. Even though she has had it happen to her first hand, I don't think she understands how bad it is." Which she just looked at me like I was crazy. "I said it was strange," I finished with a shrug.

She returned to her contemplative look, then said, "whenever I see her or hear her name, it feels like I am missing something." Which was surprising to hear from someone who deals in information. "Hm," she continued, "what do you think if we offered for her to join?"

This idea had crossed my mind before, "she is a decent fighter an' all, but I can't see her doing what we do. I am sure she could be an average fang member, but I don't think that is what you're asking."

She nodded in agreement, "either way it won't hurt for you to keep an eye on her. Well, I believe that is everything we needed to discuss," she began concluding our unscheduled meeting. "After tonight you will need to lie low for a few weeks, if you are not expelled that is. So just focus on your primary mission and I will contact you when we have need of you."

"Understood Spider Queen," was my simple reply.

She nodded and stood up, brushing her skirt off again. But before she left, she turned to say, "one more thing. Do not mess anything else up," she commanded with the most intimidating glare she could manage, then turned on her heel and walked away.

If I didn't know her as well as I do, I probably would have been found her a bit intimidating. But, I knew it was just one of her ways to help ensure that things would go as planned, being the control freak that she was. Once the clacking of heels died off in the distance, I settled back into a more comfortable position since the first ship still wouldn't be here for a bit. I groaned as tried to find a position that would ease my aching chest, definitely looking forward to my comfy bed.

* * *

But apparently, that whole sleep plan will have to wait. Finally arriving back at Beacon, I was greeted by another scowling woman. This one in the form of professor Goodwitch. Right after getting off the ship, she strode over to cut me off and say, "Mr. Red, I need you to accompany me to the headmaster's office." I just sighed through my nose and followed along. I was a little surprised that news of our night out would travel this fast, but then again you don't become a prestigious academy by losing track of your students.

Goodwitch led the way to the lobby just outside Ozpin's office and told me to wait. I complied and took a seat without asking any questions as I knew why I was there, and I doubt she would be very helpful anyway. I ended up having to sit and wait in the lobby for about another hour before anything happened, at least the chair was better than a wooden bench. The wait ended when Goodwitch returned with the rest of the team in tow. Now that there was some light to see clearly, it was obvious how tired they all looked, and I could sympathize.

They were clearly surprised to see me here, and a little relived maybe? "Red?!" Rikku exclaimed as she stepped forward, having some energy left somehow. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Ms. Margrace," professor Goodwitch scolded, "we will discuss everything in a moment. So if you all would step inside," opening the door into Ozpin's office.

We all shuffled inside to stand before the headmaster's desk, and were greeted with a much more serious looking Ozpin than last time we were here. "Good morning students," he greeted, though the stern look and monotone voice made it seem anything but good.

His greeting was returned with Ammy's overly polite 'good morning professor,' Rikku's casual 'morning,' my nod, and Shiva probably doing the same.

"I am sure there is no question as to why you are here," I could see Ammy ears fold back, and Rikku looking of to the side. "We have also received the police report regarding the situation. However, I wish to hear the story from you four as well."

"Yes sir," Ammy said while not meeting his eyes. She started from when they came up with the idea in the room, to after the fighting and the cops showed up and took the three of them into custody. Rikku had to pitch in of course, retelling the fight with the robot blow by blow. "The only thing I am not aware of is what happened to Red just before the police arrived," Ammy finished.

Everyone turned to me expectantly, non-verbally telling me I had to answer. "As soon as I heard the sirens, I got out of there. I wasn't just going to stand there and wait to get arrested," which was true.

Ammy gave me a confused look and asked, "why would you run from the police?"

"Yeah, why did you just ditch us?" Rikku immediately added.

"I didn't think you guys would wait for them either, I thought I just got a head start," this was half true.

"Either way, Mr. Red will face the same punishment as the rest of you," Goodwitch cut in, still scowling.

"What?" Rikku whined, "but we stopped a bunch of criminals who were selling drugs." My ear twitched in annoyance at her accusation that all the Faunus there were criminals.

"Which you did without any kind of permission Ms. Margrace. Beacon will not tolerate any vigilantism by its students." Ozpin said, cutting off any more complaints Rikku could have. "Which is why team Amaranth will be placed on our academic probation and not allowed to leave campus without express permission by one of Beacon's staff for the next month. In other words; if you break more of Beacon's rules and regulations, you will be expelled. If you leave campus without permission, you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin asked with a stern glare.

He received responses similar to earlier with a, "Yes sir," and, "yeah," from Ammy and Rikku, with nods from Shiva and I.

"Good, you are dismissed, but I would like to have a word with Ms. Ankoku." I might have been curious about that, but curiosity can wait. The three of us went straight back to our room, where I immediately collapsed onto my bed. Which I instantly regretted because of the renewed pain from my chest. But, neither that or the short argument over the shower from the other side of the room and Rikku's complaining could stop me from finally getting some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

~Ammy~

After another private discussion with the headmaster about how he was disappointing with me for allowing something like that to happen, especially when I had so many people putting their faith in me. I returned to the room to find two sleeping teammates and the third getting out of the bathroom. Rikku and Red still in their combat clothes, Rikku looking particularly uncomfortable as she had passed out on the edge of Shiva's bed in an odd position making Shiva laugh. Following the other two's lead, I crawled into my bed without bothering to change.

We basically slept all Sunday, only waking each other up for dinner and to do any last minute class work. I knew I had to write the temple about what has happened this weekend, but decided to put it off until tomorrow, not wanting to think about what had happened any more today.

Monday arrived quickly and it was back to class as usual, and I was actually thankful for the distraction. But, at the end of the day I could not procrastinate any longer. Sitting at my desk in the room, I wrote my usual letter to keep the temple informed about what I was doing. According to the priests it was just to stay in touch, but I thought of it more as a progress report. This time it would be more of confessing to messing up than the normal progression of my studies. Writing out the events over the weekend, I got to when I accidentally cut the Faunus girl. When those memories came rushing back, I had to stop. Setting down my pen, I got up and left the room.

When I turned the corner to the lobby at the front door I nearly ran into Red due to my distracted state. Red's annoyance was quickly replaced with confusion after he got a look at me. "Uh, you alright?" He asked, clearly hesitating.

My thoughts must have been clear on my face if Red was concerned. I took a moment before answering, considering lying to avoid the subject. Then I figured that it would probably be best to talk about it and if someone would understand, I assume that Red would. "No, I suppose I am not. Would you mind if I could talk with you?"

He looked just as uncomfortable as I felt at the idea of having an emotionally charged conversation. But, he did answer favorably, "I suppose it would be fine. So you were headed outside?" He asked, gesturing toward the front door. I did not have any real destination in mind, so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, follow me," Red said with an undertone of exasperation.

He lead me through the school and over to the outdoor training area. The whole time I was thinking of what to say and trying keep my anxiety down. This was very unusual for me, there was only one other person that I talked with like this. We stopped at the far end of the empty practice field, next to the tree line. I was almost concerned that he was just going to keep walking into the wooded area, which led to the cliffs over the emerald forest and the edge of campus. But, he did stop to lean against a tree, facing the field. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He stated.

I fidgeted a little while I asked, "have you ever harmed someone?"

He gave me a raised eyebrow, "of course." He said like it was totally obvious, "I am at a school that trains people to kill monsters after all."

I shook my head and clarified, "what I meant was, have you seriously harmed someone? Like, so much so that you could have killed them?" My voice getting quieter at the end of my question.

"Ah, that's what you meant," nodding his head slowly. "Let me ask, haven't you ever injured someone while sparring or anything?"

I was not sure where he was going with his question, but answered regardless. "There have been a few accidents before, but this is completely different. If her mask had not been there to blunt that blow to her face, her aura would have been even lower. Meaning I would have cut through that and her arm. Even then, if Shiva was not there she may have bled out before help could get there."

My emotions started to get the better of me during my tirade, but Red's low voice helped draw my attention away from them. "You're right, this is different. When you spar, you fight to win, but in a real fight, you fight to live. That goes for both you and your opponent. In other words," turning to look me dead in the eye, "it's them or you. And, to answer your first question; yes, I've had many real fights."

I took a moment to process what he was saying, looking into the calm, shaded woods. I obviously knew that being here meant that my life was on the line. That me and my teammates could be killed while fighting the Grimm, but fighting with another person was entirely different. Unlike Grimm they have thoughts, feelings, families, and their own reason to be fighting to survive. "Is that how you deal with the people you hurt?" I asked quietly, still looking into the trees.

"Yeah, that is how I think of it. That doesn't mean you have to think the same way, you will find a way to deal with it eventually." I turned back to him actually feeling slightly better, but he was looking off into the distance when he continued. "The first time is always the hardest though." My mood dipped back down at the double meaning. This would not be the last time someone's life will be at the end of my blade.

I was conflicted over this as I certainly did not ever want to kill someone, I felt terrible enough just injuring someone. The only way I could think to totally avoid getting in a situation like that would be to quit Beacon, but then I would also have to abandon my place at the temple as they would not let me just quit. They would continue teaching me themselves if it came to that, meaning I would have to leave the temple altogether. If I did that however, I would just end up homeless and I clearly do not have what it takes to survive alone on the streets. That really only leaves me to find a way to deal with the idea that I may have to take someone's life someday. At least at Beacon I have a tiny bit of freedom, and now I also know that I can talk with Red and he will not just ignore me.

This situation gave me a bit of insight into Red as well and a possible answer to the question he avoided yesterday due to Rikku. "Is that why you ran from the police?"

"Still thinning about that?" He asked rhetorically with an annoyed look before sighing. "You really want to know?" He asked but did not wait for my answer, "here." Lifting the bottom of his school shirt, he showed off the left side of his abdomen. "This is what usually happens when the police confront a Faunus," gesturing to a ragged, round scar between his hip and navel.

"I'm sorry, I did not know," I apologized, feeling like I forced him to say something personal.

"I know you didn't, so don't worry about it," brushing off my concern while lowering his shirt. "But anyway, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"That was what had me worried, yes."

Red nodded and pushed himself off the tree. I expected him to take his leave, but he turned to look into the woods instead. "It's a shame that the edge of campus is too close to the woods, today would've been nice to go walk around a bit right?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I could hardly think of a response. "Uh, what do you mean?"

He turned to me with brows furrowed, "you've never went into the woods just to walk around and have some time to yourself?" I shook my head no to answer, which made him roll his eyes. "Should'a figured. You should give it a try sometime, well when we are not trapped on campus that is," he said casually and started to walk back towards the school. It took a moment to get over my surprise at Red's admission while he walked away.

Turning back to the trees, I processed what we had talked about. Particularly why he had changed the subject so suddenly. The most likely reason was just to change the subject to a lighter one to cheer me up, but I cannot picture Red doing that even under these circumstances. Despite whatever the reason was, the soft, cool wind blowing through the leaves causing a quiet rustle was rather pleasant. Perhaps that what Red was talking about? The soothing sound reminding me of gentle waves breaking and the smells of nature were relaxing. It was another thing that I had missed until it was pointed out. Whenever I have been out into any real wilderness, it had been for some task, never really getting a chance to take in the sights and sounds. Just another thing that I will need to think about, but I can do that back in the room. Finally starting back to the school with a sigh, remembering that I still needed to finish that letter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I added a chunk at the end, after the second line break. It's not that much but I decided not to put it in the next chapter.**

~Rikku~

"Hey, you think Ammy seemed a bit off this week?" I asked Shiva as we were walking back to the room after our last class for the week.

"Not particularly," she answered with a shrug.

"Maybe its just me, but she seems a bit distracted or something," I pondered while stroking my chin.

"You worried?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Of course I am," I said proudly. "I'll have you know I even worry about Red."

Shiva gave a short chuckle, "then we will just have to ask."

"Yup... wait, we?" I asked surprised.

"Forgive me, I assumed you would want my company," sounding a little downcast.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised you would volunteer like that." I quickly tried to clear things up, "of course I like hanging out with you."

I was a little nervous that I had upset her, but her smile returned and said, "as do I."

I took a breath in relief as we arrived back to the room. Tossing my books onto my table I changed topics, "and speaking of Red." I grabbed two large, rolled up papers from my desk and spun around to Shiva. "Take a gander at this," unrolling the blue paper with a flourish and handing them to her, "I just finished this afternoon." She studied both carefully and handed them back while I eagerly waited for her opinion, "so what do you think?"

"They are very well drawn with clean, precise lines and plenty of detail," she stated, being overly analytical. "But, what does this have to do with Red?"

I rolled my eyes at both her literalness and question, "this happens to be the blue prints of the weapon I designed for Red. What I wanted to know was if it was cool and if you think he'll like it."

"I cannot speak for Red, but I suppose it is rather impressive. Even if there are no dust enhancements," saying the last part more to herself than to me.

"Thanks," I replied happily, being impressive is high praise for something that does not involve dust when coming from Shiva. Although, now that she mentioned it, "Shiva, you just gave me an idea." I turned back to my desk and spread the blue prints across it. "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to try on my own," I said to her while waving her over. "But since you are such a dust expert, I may be able to put something even cooler in it." I was getting more and more excited about this idea, but Shiva was just looking confused. I pointed to the design to explain, "see right here is pretty much just solid metal. But, if I were to create a space inside you could add something special," I watched as a grin spread across her face when she began to understand what I was saying. "Yes, with your expertise we could add an extra kick with some dust. That is, if you wouldn't mind helping out?" I was a little nervous about asking even though I doubted she would say no, especially if her smile was anything to go by.

"I would be happy to help," she answered cheerfully. "I never had the chance to actually do something like this before and am excited to try. And besides, your project should be the best and some dust will certainly help with that."

I was happy to hear that she was just about as excited as me, "alright let's get planning!"

"I thought you wanted to speak to Ammy?" Shiva interrupted.

"Oh yeah," I said while scratching my cheek. "I guess I got carried away, but we could just wait here 'till she gets back."

"And while we are waiting, we figure out how to put dust into your weapon right?" She teased.

"Sounds like a plan Shiva," she just shook her head and pulled her chair over to my desk. I sat next to her and immediately started. And the entire time we worked together, I noticed that Shiva's smile never left her face.

* * *

I wasn't too sure how long we were debating different ideas, but it was probably only about an hour. Getting the dust in and out of the weapon wouldn't be too difficult, so refilling and changing the type was possible during a fight. The real problem we had to solve was how to keep the dust from detonating from the shock of an impact while still being able to easily activate it. We figured using a modified, travel canister should work, but we would have to see how much impact it could take. Not that Red's semblance would help with accidental explosions, as he seemed to create them on his own.

While I was sketching up the parts that I would have make, and Shiva watching over my shoulder, the door swung open. As I had to make room for Shiva it nearly hit me, forcing me to lean out of the way and bumping into her. "Jeeze, trying to take me out with the door?" I joked still leaning on Shiva away from the door.

The door closed again revealing a surprised Ammy and letting me sit up straight again. "My apologies, I did not know you were so close," Ammy said apologetically.

"Don't worry you didn't hit me," waving off her concern and turned to Shiva, "sorry for bumping into you."

She seemed too focused on her hair to meet my eyes, but responded, "it's no problem."

Now that Ammy arrived I could find out if anything is bothering her. Quickly stacking my papers up, I then spun my chair around to face Ammy, "hey Ammy, you been feeling alright this week?"

There was a subtle pause before she answered, "I have been alright, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a bit off, like you were distracted or something is all."

This time the pause was much longer with an ear swiveled in thought, "there have been a few things on my mind. It is nothing to be concerned about though," she tried to reassure me with a smile, but it was very unconvincing.

"Well there is nothing wrong with thinking obviously, but I know sometimes it can help to talk with someone. I certainly am willing to listen if you want, and I know that Shiva is a good listener." Looking over my shoulder at her, she had an eyebrow raised but nodded to agree. "See," talking to Ammy again, "so if there is anything bothering you we want to help."

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it," this time she had a genuine smile.

"No problem, it's what friends are for right?" Ammy nodded and took a seat on her bed. I assumed that things were okay now and started to turn back to my desk, but I heard Ammy say 'friends' under her breath. Curious I asked, "you say somethin'?"

"I suppose there is something that I should confess," Ammy said pensively.

"Oh, ok. Go for it," making sure to be serious.

"I would like to apologize," she began quietly.

"Huh, for what?" I asked, confused as to what she would have to say sorry for.

"I have been selfish."

"Mkay..." I said getting even more confused. "What have you been selfish about exactly?"

"I have not truly earned your friendship. The entire time I have been here at Beacon I have not been trying my hardest as your leader, and I feel that I have betrayed your trust. Your well being was placed under my command and just because I did not want the responsibility, I placed your lives in danger." Ammy refused to make eye contact while she confessed and blamed herself.

I was certainly surprised, and kind of said the first thing that came to mind, "I didn't even notice."

This got look from Ammy, one of surprise and confusion that is. I was about to try and explain, but was cut off by Shiva, "I think what she means is, that you have been doing a good job as leader. Even if you were not trying your hardest, you have done a satisfactory job and I am inclined to agree."

"Yeah," I agreed, "and, I can't blame you for being upset by getting forced to be in charge. I can see why you would want to avoid having to deal with something you were forced to do."

"But, avoiding and neglecting my responsibilities puts you at risk. My selfishness put you in danger," Ammy tried to convince us that she messed up.

"Well, I suppose you are not technically wrong," I admitted and Ammy looked down in shame, "but! None of us did get hurt and you realized your mistake before anything bad happened." I tried to get her to see that she didn't actually do anything bad. Her mood did seem to lighten for a moment, then I remembered, "well, except for that android. But, you did a good job handling that situation."

Ammy turned to us, looking cautiously optimistic, "how are you not upset by this?"

"There is one thing that I am not happy with," Ammy changing to a resigned look, willing to take the blame. "I am not happy that I didn't notice that you were upset by this sooner," shifting the blame to myself.

"Rikku," Shiva said softly and I glanced back to see the concerned look on her face.

I gave Shiva a reassuring smile, and turned back to Ammy. "I may not have that much experience with helping out friends, but I do know that you didn't do anything wrong Ammy. So there is no reason to be upset with you," giving Ammy a reassuring smile too.

Ammy flashed a small smile in return before going back to her glum look. "I appreciate your kind words, though I am not sure what I did to earn your friendship."

"One does not need to earn friendship," Shiva began to reply, standing next to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. "It can be given to any who we deem worthy of receiving it."

"Uh, yeah. We know that you are a good person so we think of you as our friend," I repeated in a less fancy way. "Where did you get that line from anyway?" I asked Shiva off to the side.

Shiva shrugged, "was it too much?"

"No, it was just more poetic than what I expect from you," I teased.

"I apologize if it was too much for your vocabulary," she replied with a grin.

Ammy interrupted our back and forth by clearing her throat and got our attention back. "Not that I mind your conversation, but I wanted to thank you both. I did not expect you to be so understanding about my mistake, especially when it was at your expense." I was going to encourage her again when she started to be gloomy again, but she noticed and held up her hand to stop me. "And, I would also like to consider you as my friends as well, if that is alright with you," she asked with a hint of shyness.

"Of course!" I cheered and hopped up out of my chair. "Right Shiva?" I knew she did but wanted to make sure she said it out loud.

"Right, of course Ammy," was Shiva's easy response.

It was obvious that Ammy appreciated the words of encouragement and acceptance, but there was one more thing that was missing. "Group hug!" Raising my arms out to encourage them, though it was no use as they didn't move. "Really?" I said with exasperated sigh. "Well, at least be sure to tell us if there is any other problems we can help with," I told Ammy with sincerity.

Ammy nodded and replied with a smile, "I will remember to do so."

"Excellent," and now that we were done talking, I was able to notice the time. "Now I believe we should go get some dinner before we miss it entirely."

"Wait," Shiva stopped me and turned to Ammy. "What about Red?"

"Um, if he is hungry then I am sure he will go to the cafeteria. Though if you are worried-," I tried to answer, but Shiva cut me off.

"That is not what I meant. We had this discussion and he was not a part of it."

"Oh yeah," realizing what she meant.

"It is not a problem," Ammy said confidently. "Not only did I have a discussion earlier this week with him, though it was about something else, I get the feeling that he noticed what was going on. Even then we can all talk this tomorrow or Sunday, which I will be sure that he comes to the meeting. There should not be any reason for him not to come as we cannot leave campus grounds after all."

"Sounds good to me," agreeing with Ammy's plan and Shiva nodding as well. "However, I am getting really hungry."

"I will be along in a moment," Ammy said standing from her seat, "so you do not need to wait for me."

"Kay," was my simple reply. I grabbed Shiva's hand and waved with my other as I left the room. I didn't need to pull Shiva along like I do in the mornings, but that didn't stop me from holding her hand the entire walk down.

* * *

The next day it was time to finally get permission to create another awesome weapon. "Alright, time to find Red," I said to myself after following Shiva to the dust labs. I didn't have a clue to where he was so I decided to follow Shiva to see if I could spot him by chance while we walked. Leaving the lab building with my now updated blue prints, I began my search. I probably should have shown them to him last night or even this morning, even if I didn't finish the updates until this afternoon, as I had no idea where he would be. But it's not like I had any other plans today anyway, so a walk around campus would be a decent way to kill time on a boring Saturday. Normally I would spend the day at the machine shop doing maintenance on my Kaiser Knuckles or helping out if someone needed an extra pair of hands. Today however, I was on a mission to get Red's approval on the weapon. That, and people don't really want someone who's in trouble with the academy messing around with other students weapons, even if they were completely unrelated.

I pretty much just wandered around campus where it seemed like people gathered to just hang out. Seeing plenty of other students, but no one familiar, I headed to the training facilities. Altogether they probably took up about a third of the entire campus with multiple contest halls, the outdoor fields, and the various exercise rooms. It would take longer to check here than the other places, but it is most likely where he's at. The kind of students that are around there on a Saturday afternoon are the ones that care about their muscle just as much as their skill. And if Red's toned muscles are anything to go by, I would guess he should be around here somewhere.

Walking through the first year building, I made sure to look through all the windows and doors. At the last room I didn't see any sign of him, but when I poked my head through the door I over heard an interesting conversation. "What about that blonde with the gauntlets?" It was a couple of dudes gossiping on the bench near the door while they ogled the girls working out on the other side of the gym. "She's pretty hot," I wasn't sure if he was actually talking about me or not, but I was flattered either way even if they were not my type.

"I know you have a thing for blondes and all, but you haven't met her before. She is super annoying," yup, they're talking about me alright. It certainly wasn't the first time I've been called annoying so it doesn't bother me too much, it's not like it will be the last time either. "No," he continued, "the real hot one is the one with the blue hair and brown skin."

"Well yeah she is, but she seems a bit slutty don't you think? Always walking around half dressed," this comment got me pissed.

"I ain't got a problem with that, just makes things easier right?" They shared a laugh, but there was no way I would let them talk about Shiva like that.

I spun around the corner to confront them, my rage clearly showing, "you jerks think you're funny? Talking crap about people that you don't even know!"

After their initial surprise, they shared a look of 'oh shit' before the right one started talking. "Hey calm down, what are you yelling about?"

"Don't play dumb, I overheard what you two were saying and I am not going to let you talk about Shiva like that!"

"Alright jeeze, what do want from us then?" The left asked, raising his hands to try and calm me down.

"What do you think I want?" They just sat there with blank looks so I had to spell it out. "I want you two to apologize for insulting Shiva," I demanded with a glare and crossing my arms.

He snorted before complying, "okay, I'm sorry for insulting your friend." The other one adding on a sarcastic 'yeah sorry.'

Their half-hearted apologies didn't do much to pacify my anger, but as I was about to continue yelling another voice cut in. "You got a problem Rikku?" I turned to the door to see Red walking in and staring down the two jerks.

"Yeah I do," returning to glare at the two on the bench. Now that Red was here, standing off to my side, they looked much more sorry. "These two insulted Shiva and then thought it was ok to give a half-assed apology!"

"Hey, we already said we're sorry," the left one stood up to defend himself and the other echoed a 'yeah.' "C'mon, let's get out of here," he said while patting his friends shoulder.

Now that they were both standing, I could fully realize how much larger than me they were. Both were easily a foot taller and probably had like 100 pounds of muscle more than me too. Though the way they kept glancing at Red while they walked to the far side of the room made them lose any intimidation that they could muster. "Vanity muscle," Red scoffed, which I responded with a confused, 'huh?' Which he ignored to ask, "so, what are you doing around here without your gloves?"

"First, they are gauntlets," I scolded, but he was unfazed. "Second, I was looking for you."

This got an eyebrow raised, "and you thought to do that by yelling at a couple of idiots. Who are still talking crap about you by the way," turning an ear to where they were to show he could hear.

"Yeah, and what are they saying?" I asked, getting ready to go back over to them.

"Basically a 'told you so,'" he answered with a shrug.

I nodded and said, "whatever, as long as they aren't saying anything else about Shiva." I was feeling satisfied that they had at least felt a little sorry.

"You were just yelling at them because they insulted Shiva?" Red asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I am used to what people say about me, but when I heard them talking about Shiva that way," I shook my head when I felt my anger spark up again. "Well, it just pisses me off."

"Hm," he nodded in understanding. "Well, you got my attention, which isn't that surprising seeing as I probably could've heard your shouting across the school. So what did you want?"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and responded, "I wanted to show you this and get your opinion." Handing over the blue prints, which got a bit crinkled when I got angry.

"Okay, let's go in the hall where it doesn't smell as bad though." I followed him out to where he settled on a spot, leaning against the wall while I just stood next to him. He unrolled the papers and immediately furrowed his brow while he studied the paper. After looking them over, turning them at different angles and switching back and forth a few times, he told me what he thought. "Okay, this one is a gun," lifting a page to point out which one he was talking about. "And, this one," lifting the other, "is a hammer?"

"Yeah, that's what it is," taking the papers back from him. "But, I wanted to know if you liked it or not. I already knew what it was seeing as I drew it." He just shrugged and gave a non-committed, 'sure.' "And if you did like it, then I would like to make it for you," figuring it would be easier to just tell him.

"Why," he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why not?" I countered with a smile, "we are teammates and everything. Why wouldn't I want to make sure my teammate had a weapon to protect himself." Red didn't seem convinced by this so I decided to tell him the more mushy side, "that and I wanted this to be a kind of peace offering. I get that you don't like me that much and I know that we don't have to be friends just because we are teammates, but I wanted to show you that you could at least have some trust in me. Or something like that," mumbling at the end and rocking on my heals, feeling awkward talking with Red like this.

"Will I have to pay you for it or anything," Red said casually.

Taking this as him agreeing, an eager grin spread across my face. "Nope, all I need from you is some measurements of your arms so I can know exactly where to put the handles. I mean later, you will have to buy your own ammo and junk, but I got everything else covered."

"Alright, you got a tape measure?" He asked while pushing himself off the wall.

"Nope, but I know where one is," I chirped and started down the hall, waiving Red to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I added a to the end of the last CH after the second line break. I was going to put it at the beginning of this CH but this one had SO MUCH CONVERSATION. I suppose it fit better anyway and also kept a more uniform chapter length.**

~Red~

I wonder why Ammy was so adamant that I come to this Sunday meeting. I was already planning on coming seeing as I have nothing better to do today, but she hasn't demanded I attend the other times. I suppose it doesn't really matter as long as they are not planning on another night out. I thought as I walked into the training room they reserved, the ladies pausing their conversation to turn and see who had walked in.

"You're late," Rikku accused with metal covered hands on her hips while I crossed the room. And, being at the training room meant that each of us were wearing our combat clothes and had weapons on hand.

"You're early," I countered then figured I would try and satisfy my curiosity. "So why was coming to the meeting this time so important?"

"This is an important meeting," Ammy answered, mimicking my tone and making Rikku snicker. I just rolled my eyes and waited for a real answer. Ammy took a deep breath to steel herself and continued with clear determination. "First I want to say, I have accepted my responsibilities and want to be the leader you deserve."

Rikku jumped over to give her a quick side hug, which Ammy returned with an awkward smile, and Shiva nodded and smiled. While I decided to be more practical, "about time."

This got me a glare from Rikku and Shiva, though Ammy had a different reaction. "My apologies, I realize now that it was wrong of me to be selfish in such a way," she sounded remorseful but kept her determined look.

I simply nodded to accept her apology, in return she gave a small smile and the other two looked much less annoyed. Honestly, I was slightly impressed with Ammy, not only did she get her thoughts sorted out, but admitted and owned up to her mistakes. And thinking about it now, the other two have been much more bearable lately as well. Apparently all they needed was to see some things were outside of their normal problems. "Alright, what's next then?" I asked, moving the conversation along.

"Next, I wanted to discuss some things that I should have found out at the beginning of the semester," Ammy started. "I know by now that we have seen or experienced each other semblances and fighting styles. But, we should know them explicitly to maximize our efficiency." We nodded to agree with Rikku adding, 'makes sense.' "Then I will start, as Shiva helped me to discover, my semblance lets me manipulate black dust in a way. Is that an accurate explanation Shiva?" Ammy asked off to the side.

"Basically yes," Shiva replied thoughtfully and automatically starting to stroke a braid. "From what you told me and what I have seen, you can only use the dust inside your body, or more specifically your tail. Meaning it most likely is a unique mixture that your semblance can control. Also, you can only activate one certain aspect of the black dust per use through the pattern of your glyph, with your glyph creating the resonance to select the dust effect. But yes, it is a form of black dust that you can manipulate." After what was probably the most I've ever heard her say at one time, she turned her focus to Ammy. "If you are willing, I would like more samples to get an accurate measure of the mixture, which should answer more questions you may have."

"That would be fine, thank you Shiva," Shiva nodded in return. "That would be all the details on my semblance, would you like to go next Rikku?"

"What about your weapons?" Rikku eagerly asked.

The sudden question throwing Ammy off a little, "oh, they are nothing special. Just a straight forward sword and shield with some decoration."

"Did you name them?" Rikku's eagerness continued.

"I did not name them, but yes, they have names. The sword was named Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and the shield was named Yata-no-Kagami," she answered easily, gesturing to each as she mentioned them.

"Huh, I don't know what any of that means, but it sounds pretty." Rikku complimented with surprise, which I could understand.

"Thank you, any more questions?" Ammy asked, getting the conversation to move along.

"Nope, I'm good. So I'll go next then?" Ammy nodded for her to begin. Rikku cleared her throat loudly and started talking in an overly sweet voice. "My name is Rikku Margrace, it's a pleasure to meet you," making Shiva chuckle at her facetiousness and I snorted at the unamused glare Ammy gave Rikku. Once she got that out of her system she continued normally, well her normal at least. "My amazing weapons here are the Kaiser Knuckles," holding them up to show them off. "They each are equipped with a short sword," and a blade slid out from each from a slot in the metal at the back of her writs. "Along the outside are the machine guns," at her mention, the guns popped out from the metal along her outer arm, between the elbow and her wrist. "They use .380 ACP, FMJ rounds that are in the clips on my belt. And lastly, is the harpoons that are connected with steel wire," underneath her arms the tips of the harpoons slid out at an angle. "Pretty awesome right?" She asked with a proud smile while shoving her gauntlets in our faces.

"Yes Rikku, they are very impressive," Ammy said while gently pushing a sword out of her face. "But, I am also interested in hearing about your semblance," keeping Rikku on track.

"Well my semblance is not as interesting as my Kaiser Knuckles. I just create a bit of an electrical charge, which I mostly use just to operate my gauntlets." Rikku summarized disinterestedly and returned the various weapons to their place inside her gauntlets.

"What about the strength of the charge you can create, how long can you sustain it, and how does it or other electricity affect you?" Ammy questioned, "I also remember during the fight with the machine where you collapsed after using your semblance."

"Um, I never really measured anything, but I know it's strong enough to stun a person. Grimm are pretty much unaffected as they are usually bigger and have armor and stuff." Rikku taking her time to think and idly swinging her arms around. "I can only make a continuous charge for a few seconds before I get too tired, it doesn't hurt or anything just exhausting. As for outside electricity, I don't ever remember getting shocked by anything, but I definitely haven't tried to electrocute myself before."

"Would you be able to describe it as either AC or DC?" Shiva inquired.

"Um," Rikku had to think a moment to figure it out, "I suppose it would be DC. The electricity just does straight from me to wherever I push it to."

"Your mention of stunning people reminded me of the civilian tasers. They use converters to change the small charge of a 9 volt battery into a considerable force," Shiva thought out loud.

I was amusing to see the surprise on Rikkus' face, clearly not having known about it before, then slapping herself in the forehead but forgetting the metal covering her hands. Rubbing her head she moved closer to Shiva to excitedly grab her hand. "How are you so amazing and smart Shiva? I feel like an idiot for not thinking of that before, I think there would even be room in my gauntlets for the converters. And if it works, it would basically super charge my semblance," Rikku finished by hugging Shiva in her happiness.

"I am just glad to help," Shiva told her, looking embarrassed by the close contact.

Rikku released Shiva before continuing, "I think I'm finished now, so who wants to go next?" She asked, looking between Shiva and I, "you two probably won't take long as you don't have weapons."

"I have a weapon," Shiva corrected, surprising Rikku again.

"Well, now you have to go next," eagerly tugging on Shiva's hand.

Shiva chuckled at her, "I am pretty sure Red wanted to go next though," she teased.

Rikku spun her head around to glare, which I just waved my hand for Shiva to go. "See, he doesn't care, so it's your turn," she demanded again.

"Alright," Shiva accepted, still smiling. "I obviously favor dust, I hold my uncut crystals in the reinforced pouch on my hip and the more stable powder within the bracelets on my wrists. I exclusively carry ice dust in each due to my semblance."

But Rikku needed to interrupt, "what about your weapon," she whined.

"Patience," Shiva replied, holding up a finger and making Rikku pout. "My semblance allows me to reshape Ice. Meaning after the initial discharge of the ice dust, I can still make use of the ice created."

"Shiva," Ammy said, catching her attention, "does it only affect ice or does it extend to water as well?"

"It does extend to water, but loses its effectiveness, as my semblance only changes the shape it is useless on a fluid. With some focus I can create and hold a shape out of water for a time, however it does not have any real combat effectiveness." Ammy nodded to Shiva in understanding, then turned to Rikku who was silently begging with her puppy dog eyes. Shiva just snorted then proceeded to reach under her robe to her bottom, left ribs. Withdrawing her hand she held up the item Rikku was waiting for. It was a Kris dagger about 5 inches long with the iconic serpentine blade. The blade had a black finish that seemed to have reflective pieces in it, making the reflected light resemble stars against the black night sky. Shiva handed the blade over Rikku while she told her the details, with Rikku taking hold of it with reverence. "The dagger itself was well made by a popular manufacturer, however the important part is the paint. The blade is covered in a coating of black dust."

"Of course you would have a weapon that is more dust than metal Shiva," Rikku joked. "The coating must be a pain to maintain though."

"If I used it often the coating would have to be reapplied constantly. But, as you know I rely on my ice dust and only carry this as a reserve," drifting off a bit while she answered.

"Well it is a nice little blade, did you name it?"

"Diamond Dust," Shiva answered while twisting a bit of hair.

Rikku handed the dagger back and Shiva slipped it back into place under her clothes. "Why do you hide it under your shirt anyway?" Rikku asked sounding a little annoyed.

"My robes are too long to strap it to my thigh," Shiva replied easily.

"That's not- ugh... whatever. Red your turn," Rikku spun around to point at me.

By this point I was just kind of zoning out and the sudden finger in my face made me flinch a little. Ignoring Ammy's smirk I asked sarcastically, "you sure you're finished?"

"Yes," Rikku stated, but then looked back, "right?" Which Shiva nodded, then Rikku turned back, "yes."

I let a sigh out through my nose before starting, "alright. My semblance captures energy that I am struck with then lets me redirect it. I have to activate before I am hit though, which creates a kind of second layer around my aura that manages the energy."

"Ah, so that is how you make those explosions," Rikku realized.

"It does seem to be a rather powerful semblance," added Ammy.

It did cross my mind to just leave it at that, but my semblance's weaknesses are a bit obvious and not that important to keep hidden. "It has its drawbacks of course, like I said, I have to activate it before I get hit and have to be able to keep my focus. There also has to be a certain amount of energy, too little and it won't help. Too much and I can't control it, which can literally blow up in my face. And in top of that, it is not a perfect shield. I can still feel the hits I take if they are hard enough."

"Yet despite all that, you have relied on it the entire semester thus far," Ammy stated with a kind of muted expression. If she weren't so naive, I would have thought she was suspicious of what I said.

"Well I have had experience using it after all. It is mostly about the timing," I said, I suppose, to reassure her. Ammy nodded to show she understood, so I figured I explained well enough, "so that is the details on my semblance."

"Thank you, I appreciate all of your participation," Ammy concluded looking to each of us, Rikku replying 'no prob,' and stopping at me. "As for the rest of the time we have left here," she continued. "We should do some simple sparring, but rotate opponents until we each fight everyone at least once. And afterwards, we can exchange any constructive criticisms we notice." While pairing got settled, I mulled over Ammy's slightly strange behavior while I was describing my semblance. The best way I could describe it would be that she was concerned, even though she knows that I can use it and be fine afterwards. Even in professor Goodwitch's combat class I am in the top ten for first years, so what would she be worried about? Or maybe this is just a part of her trying to be a proper leader? Either way, I hope she doesn't start to concern herself with every little thing I do.


End file.
